Fierté mal placée
by Vagabonde
Summary: Tout le monde a ses petits secrets. Même au sein de l'équipage. Même Sanji. Ces deux ans auraient dû le rendre plus fort et le préparer pour le Nouveau Monde. Il ne voulait pas être un boulet. Et pourtant, le corps humain possède ses propres limites. [Friendship - Aucun spoil]
1. Chapitre 1

_**C**oucou tout le monde ! Voici pour la première fois une petite fic de One Piece, un truc un peu plus sérieux que d'habitude dans lequel je me suis beaucoup investie ! J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire. _

_**D**isclaimer : Si le monde de One Piece m'appartenait, je saurai la fin ! Et c'est pas le cas..._

_**G**enre : Amitié au sein de l'équipage, plus accès sur la relation entre Chopper et Sanji. Pas de couples. AUCUN SPOIL !  
_

* * *

_**Résumé :** _

_Tout le monde a ses petits secrets. Même au sein de l'équipage. Même Sanji. Ces deux ans auraient dû le rendre plus fort et le préparer pour le Nouveau Monde. Il ne voulait pas être un boulet. Et pourtant, le corps humain possède ses propres limites._

* * *

_**Note :** Le début de l'histoire commence à l'arc Punk Hazard mais ne suit pas sur celui de Dressrosa, vu que je ne connais pas la fin (je ne lis pas encore les scans, rattraper mon retard de 650 épisodes c'est déjà bien xD ! Pour ça je m'en excuse platement, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions à proprement dites mais ce n'était pas mon intention de toute manière. _

_**J**e trouvais qu'il y avait très peu de fics sur Sanji, que j'adore autant que Zoro mais pas du tout pour les mêmes raisons, donc j'ai encore pas mal d'idées de fics avec Sanji, mais elles sont à peine à l'ébauche ! Celle-ci est terminée alors je la publierai toutes les semaines, surtout pendant les week-ends sauf en cas d'imprévus !_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**Fierté mal placée**

Il donna un nouveau coup de pied à ces crétins de la marine, les poussant à se surpasser pour éviter la vague de poison lugubre à deux pas derrière eux.

- Avancez, bande d'imbéciles ! Si vous voulez crever, je vais vous faire la peau moi-même !

Les marines crièrent de peur en voyant l'un de leur camarade être propulsé dans les airs par le pirate, loin devant. Son air sérieux et sa hargne déformaient son visage, une cigarette en coin plus mâchouillée que fumée. Sanji continua de pousser autant que possible ces hommes qu'il n'arrivait décemment pas à abandonner à leur sort. Il serra les dents, refoulant la douleur de sa jambe. Une autre douleur, plus insidieuse, devenue presque familière, commençait à devenir gênante. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer faible devant qui que ce soit.

Ne s'arrêtant qu'un instant pour voir les marines barricader sommairement la porte de la Chambre des Biscuits, il prit une longue inspiration, contenant difficilement les piqures aiguës perçant son cœur. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il serait obligé de courir et, en réalité, il avait déjà couru pendant bien plus longtemps alors il n'était pas vraiment fatigué. Cependant, s'il était amené à se battre une nouvelle fois contre ce drôle de type aux lunettes de soleil, il risquait de ne pas lui refaire le portrait comme il fallait. À cette pensée, il se décida à avaler rapidement une pilule, à l'abri des regards. Ainsi, il pouvait bien courir une centaine de kilomètres et botter le cul de toute la marine s'il en avait envie et sans aucun souci.

* * *

Les plats mijotaient tranquillement, des cris et des rires s'entendaient depuis le pont et le cuisinier sourit. La bataille n'avait pas été de tout repos. Encore une fois, ses pilules miraculeuses avaient été d'un grand secours. Il sortit le flacon de sa poche, pratiquement vide. Il ne restait plus que quelques gélules et bientôt, il serait obligé de faire sans. Il avait bien pensé en discuter avec Chopper, le médecin de bord, avant de renoncer aussitôt. Il avait l'impression que lui demander de l'aide, révélant ainsi une faille dans la force qu'il avait pris soin de façonner depuis deux ans, allait comme à l'encontre même de ses principes. Sa fierté prenait le dessus, au risque de souffrir inutilement. Mais après tout, comme l'avait dit un jour le marimo : _« Contrairement aux hommes qui deviennent plus forts à travers les batailles, les objets accumulent les blessures et ne pourront jamais les surmonter. »_. Puisqu'il était un homme, il souffrirait et surmonterait cette épreuve, seul. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

C'était sans compter sur une autre bataille féroce, un autre combat à mort, un autre adversaire extrêmement puissant. Sanji n'hésitait jamais à pousser son corps au maximum, envoyant les plus puissants coups de pieds qu'il connaissait sans s'arrêter. Puis là, en plein milieu, la douleur sourde arrêta son élan, et peut-être que s'il avait été n'importe qui, il serait mort. Mais Sanji restait fort. Il était extrêmement coriace. Sa résistance aux coups et la volonté de battre son adversaire était certainement plus forte que tout. Il gagna. Après tout, il n'était pas un membre de l'équipage du futur Roi des pirates pour rien !

C'était ce qu'il s'évertuait à penser, agenouillé, serrant fortement sa chemise sous ses doigts crispés. Sa main, posée au niveau de son cœur, tentait d'apaiser la douleur. Douce illusion dont il ne se berçait plus depuis longtemps. Il réussit à extirper le flacon de pilule et en avala deux à la fois. Il n'était pas stupide et savait que ce n'était pas de cette manière que la douleur disparaitrait plus vite. Cependant, il savait qu'une seule ne l'aiderait pas à se relever. Il attendit que l'effet commence à se faire ressentir avant de se mettre debout, se maudissant, s'injuriant, et, secrètement, au plus profond de lui-même, s'inquiétant. Il ouvrait peu à peu les yeux sur la réalité. Continuer ainsi n'était plus permis. Il ne pouvait plus se le permettre.

S'appuyant pesamment contre le mur, il avança vers le point de rendez-vous fixé à la va-vite, comme d'habitude. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se sentit capable de courir qu'il le fit, son obstination l'empêchant de montrer son état de faiblesse devant les autres. Il serra les dents, serra son poing sur le flacon, se sentant faible comme jamais il ne l'avait été, ne pouvant pas régler son problème seul, d'un bon coup de pied. Il avait désespérément besoin d'aide.

* * *

Il avait besoin d'aide. Maintenant qu'il se l'était avoué, il restait néanmoins réticent à aller voir Chopper. Lui balancer un _« Salut Chopper ! J'ai un problème sûrement très grave alors tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ? »_ n'était assurément pas ce qu'il fallait faire de mieux. D'abord parce que dit comme ça, le renne pourrait se mettre à paniquer comme un fou et chercher un médecin dans tout le bateau en alertant tout le monde, de plus parce que Sanji n'était pas vraiment le genre à crier au secours de cette façon.

Planqué près de l'infirmerie depuis dix bonnes minutes, il inhala la fumée de cigarette, se régalant à chaque fois de la nicotine s'infiltrant dans son corps. Ce n'était pas difficile pourtant. Il n'avait qu'à entrer, dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien sans préciser exactement ce qui le gênait et le médecin n'aurait qu'à lui prescrire un remède miracle. Sanji soupira, relâchant toute la fumée devant son visage. Même lui ne croyait plus aux miracles. Il devait se résoudre une bonne fois pour toute à franchir cette porte avant que qui que ce soit ne l'aperçoive.

Il extirpa le flacon de sa poche et l'examina. Il ne restait plus que deux pilules. Il devait au moins en garder une pour Chopper afin qu'il puisse en reproduire puisque c'était la seule chose qui fonctionnait jusqu'à présent. Des bruits de course dans sa direction le firent sursauter et il manqua de faire tomber le flacon qu'il rattrapa de justesse. Cependant, les pas rapides ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas et pour ne pas le surprendre devant l'infirmerie, il y entra précipitamment.

Le petit renne, assis sur son tabouret, était de dos et semblait écraser des graines avec un pilon. Il chantonnait, heureux de concocter de précieux médicaments pour ses compagnons des mers. Sanji l'observa quelques instants, s'assurant en même temps que Luffy, Brook et Franky ne l'aient pas remarqué.

Ce ne fut qu'en reprenant son tabac quotidien que Chopper sursauta, effrayé. L'occasion d'exprimer sa frousse ne manqua pas et Sanji tenta tant bien que mal de le calmer. Enfin, le petit renne percuta qu'il était rare que le cuisinier vienne délibérément dans l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas l'heure du dîner et il n'apportait aucun encas. Chopper pencha sa petite tête, piqué de curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Sanji ?

- Hein ? Hum, comment dire…

Le blond se gratta le menton, réfléchissant. Le regard brillant de son ami, pourtant si jeune, le fit hésiter. Il n'avait pas l'intention de révéler tous ses problèmes à ses compagnons mais peut-être que pour un problème d'ordre médical, il avait besoin d'être complètement franc envers son médecin, non ?

Sanji se racla la gorge, voulant d'abord s'assurer que la boule de poils ne balancerait pas tout à Luffy ou aux autres.

- D'abord, il faut que tu me promettes de ne le dire à personne.

- Quoi ? Un secret ?!, s'écria presque le renne, sautillant sur place de joie.

Cette réaction enfantine n'amusa pas Sanji pour autant, plus inquiet que Chopper ne soit réellement trop immature pour garder son état secret aux yeux des autres.

- Écoute Chopper, c'est pas n'importe quel secret. J'ai besoin de tes compétences médicales, tu comprends ?

Le sourire se fana aussitôt et un air sérieux prit place sur son visage.

- Quoi ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Si tu me promets de ne rien dire, même pas à Luffy, je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir.

- Même à Luffy ? Mais, c'est pas grave au moins ?

La petite bouille inquiète n'attendrit pas du tout le blond, attendant toujours la réponse du renne. Là-dessus, il serait intransigeant. S'il avait connu un autre médecin à qui il ferait totalement confiance, il n'aurait jamais été voir Chopper, un membre de son équipage, le même équipage qui ne devait absolument rien savoir de toute cette histoire.

Le renne au nez bleu, voyant la mine grave de Sanji, ne put que constater le sérieux de cette discussion. Des tas de questions virevoltaient dans son esprit, se bousculant entre elles. Qu'avait Sanji ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il rien dire aux autres ? Est-ce qu'il avait au moins les compétences requises pour le soigner ?

- Je veux juste que tu me promettes de ne jamais dire quoi que ce soit à propos de moi aux autres. Je ne peux pas les inquiéter et, en plus, je suis sûr que tu trouveras une solution.

Le sourire et la flatterie du cuistot finit par détendre le renne qui l'insulta, appréciant un peu trop bien ce compliment.

- Alors ?, redemanda Sanji, écrasant sa cigarette sur son talon avant de jeter le mégot dans la poubelle, se voulant désinvolte.

- D'accord. Je ne dirai rien.

Le cœur de Sanji fit un bond de joie, soulagé, avant qu'une pointe de douleur ne lui fasse serrer les dents. Ces piques incessantes devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus douloureuses. Il était temps qu'il en parle avec le médecin de bord.

Il tendit d'abord le flacon, présentant les deux dernières gélules précieusement conservées. Chopper l'attrapa entre ses deux sabots, l'examinant de plus près.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je sais pas trop exactement, mais c'est quelque chose fabriqué à partir d'hormones. Enfin, j'ai pas très bien compris mais ça soulage.

- Ça soulage quoi ?, demanda Chopper.

Alors Sanji parla.

* * *

La première fois qu'il sentit cette douleur, elle fut fulgurante, surprenante, violemment insupportable. Sanji s'était écroulé, d'abord sous les cris de joie des travestis de l'île. Puis, le voyant se recroqueviller au sol, ne résistant nullement à leur emprise pour enfiler la robe, ils remarquèrent que son état était loin d'être normal. Il était bien trop blanc et ses traits étaient défigurés par la douleur. Le seul indice identifiant la cause de son état était sa main se crispant sur sa poitrine.

Emporio Ivankov accourut lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle. Le blond avait été amené sur une couchette. Les cernes de ses nombreuses nuits blanches restaient profondes mais ce n'était pas ça qui inquiéta la Reine des Okama. Ce jeune homme souffrait d'un mal invisible. Il avait réussi à se calmer un tant soit peu mais qu'il s'effondre ainsi n'était pas normal. Ainsi, dans ce genre de cas, seul un véritable médecin aurait pu diagnostiquer son mal. Heureusement, Ivankov était bien plus que cela. Il pouvait « créer » des miracles.

Grâce à lui, Sanji put se rétablir, rapidement pour le commun des mortels, lentement au goût de la fierté de cet homme. Mais il était loin d'être guéri. Tout ce que la Reine avait pu découvrir, c'était qu'il souffrait du cœur. Ivankov, sans plus d'informations, ne pouvait rien faire à part donner quelques hormones pour calmer la douleur.

Sanji avait réussi son entraînement malgré ce handicap. Les travestis n'avaient cependant absolument pas retenus leurs coups et ne lui avaient fait aucune concession. Pour cela, le blond pouvait leur en être reconnaissant. Cependant, son problème était loin d'être réglé. De plus, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé l'équipage, les pilules-hormones été avalées de plus en plus vite, provoquant déjà la pénurie. Les deux malheureuses restantes, mises entre les doigts de Chopper, étaient pourtant devenues indispensables au quotidien du blond. Il avait conscience depuis longtemps qu'elles n'étaient pas un stupide placebo et que sans elles, il ne pourrait plus cacher qu'un cœur abîmé battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Chopper l'écouta silencieusement, réalisant tardivement qu'il aurait dû remarquer l'état de son compagnon. N'échouait-il pas en tant que médecin, ou pire, en tant qu'ami ? Personne n'avait rien vu, Sanji souffrant seul de son côté. Il était vrai qu'ausculter son cœur aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille mais le blond ne s'était jamais plaint et il semblait au jeune renne que rien d'anormal n'avait été détecté lors de ses précédents examens.

- Chopper, je veux que tu comprennes que si je m'en remets à toi, c'est pour ne pas devenir un poids mort pour l'équipage.

Le petit renne réagit aussitôt, retenant difficilement ses larmes, mélange entre la peur, la honte et l'admiration devant le courage de son compagnon durant tout ce temps.

- Tu n'es pas un poids mort ! Tu ne le seras jamais alors… !

Sanji posa sa main sur le chapeau de Chopper en souriant.

- Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler.

Chopper laissa échapper quelques rares larmes sur son doux pelage. En effet, même si Sanji était un homme comme les autres, parmi l'équipage, il restait l'un des trois monstres, l'un des membres les plus forts, l'égal de Zoro et Luffy. Le moral en prendrait un coup si on apprenait qu'il ne possédait pas ce corps invincible que tous se plaisaient à imaginer. Sanji le savait et pour cette raison, il ne voulait pas informer le reste de l'équipage.

Le petit renne essuya ses larmes et commença à ausculter Sanji, ce dernier suivant chacune de ses directives à la lettre. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rassurer maintenant qu'il était entre les mains de l'un des meilleurs médecins qu'il connaisse. De plus, grâce à la promesse faite par Chopper, son secret resterait bien à l'abri. Il pensa un instant qu'il n'allait finalement pas devenir inutile, que tous ses efforts paieraient, définitivement.

Le visage sérieux du médecin se renferma au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait faire des exercices sommaires au blond. Des patchs sur le torse et les bras permettaient de mesurer sa tension, son rythme cardiaque, son flux sanguin…

- Tu te sens fatigué ?

- Non.

- Tu en es sûr ? Pas plus que d'habitude ?

- Je t'assure que ça va, je vais très bien !

Chopper soupira. Le blond coopérait d'une étrange manière. Il pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi mais dès qu'il lui posait une question sur son état, il affirmait encore et toujours qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

- Sanji, pour un médecin, tu es le pire patient possible.

Le blond allait répondre quelque chose mais le renne reprit la parole :

- On va devoir faire quelques radios. Et, s'il te plait, tu dois me dire ce que tu ressens sinon je ne pourrais pas te soigner !

Le cuisinier acquiesça docilement, sans pour autant être prêt à ravaler sa fierté. Il releva deux secondes la tête vers la pendule et réalisa que ce petit échauffement improvisé avait pris pas mal de temps.

- Merde, il est déjà cette heure-là ? Je dois préparer le dîner !

En l'espace d'un instant, le cuisinier pressé enleva les patchs et reboutonna sa chemise, déjà en train de renouer sa cravate avant que le pauvre médecin ne puisse placer un mot.

- Attends, Sanji !

Ce dernier ouvrait déjà la porte et se retourna légèrement vers Chopper.

- J'ai pas fini, tu dois encore faire tes…

La tête de Brook passa devant le cadre de la porte et avant que le petit renne ne puisse finir sa phrase, Sanji eut le temps de passer au blanc puis au bleu avant d'envoyer le squelette dans l'océan d'un puissant coup de pied.

- … radios…

Sanji lui jeta un regard noir avant de porter son index devant ses lèvres, l'intimant de se taire.

- Après le dîner. Et rappelle-toi, pas un mot ok ?, finit-il par murmurer.

Il attendit que Chopper acquiesce avant de partir rejoindre sa cuisine.

- Brook ! Pourquoi t'as sauté dans l'eau ?!, hurla Usopp alors que l'épéiste borgne partait le repêcher.

Heureusement pour Sanji, le squelette lui-même n'avait pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé et ce n'était pas la grosse bosse sur le crâne qui allait l'aider à s'en rappeler.

Le dîner se passa sans encombre, aussi agité qu'à l'accoutumée. Chopper réussissait à occulter momentanément son devoir de médecin. Sauf qu'il surveillait de près les faits et gestes du blond et que le cuisinier s'en aperçut. Ce dernier fronça deux secondes les sourcils avant de retrouver le sourire, plaçant un plat succulent devant le renne. Aussitôt, l'inquiétude du médecin laissa place à l'appétit, se bagarrant déjà avec Luffy pour manger sa part.

Le repas terminé, il était de coutume que chacun vaque à ses occupations, souvent dans des pièces aussi variées que leur personnalité. Souvent, Sanji faisait la vaisselle seul. Il aimait beaucoup ce répit, s'amusant à concocter en pensée des menus fantaisistes avec leurs provisions. Ce soir-là, il n'y pensait pas trop, plutôt préoccupé par ce que découvrirait Chopper. Il fallait faire des radios apparemment. Ce n'était jamais bon signe. Mais puisqu'il avait demandé de l'aide au médecin, il ne pouvait plus que se plier à ses ordres afin de guérir le plus vite possible.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, le faisant presque lâcher une assiette. Des pas pesants et las s'avancèrent dans la pièce avant que le nouvel arrivant ne s'accoude au bar.

En réalité, il aimait bien les soirs parce que, parfois, le marimo s'incrustait dans son antre en silence pour boire une bouteille de saké avec lui. C'était un instant de calme, rare entre eux, une sorte de trêve seulement à ce moment de la journée. Sanji n'était pas friand de la compagnie des hommes et encore moins de celle de l'épéiste, mais il avait l'étrange impression que c'était le seul instant où ils pouvaient se reposer de leurs incessantes disputes. Leur voyage était parfois éprouvant et méritait bien quelques pauses de temps en temps.

Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon soir. Même s'il voulait faire comme-ci de rien était, quitter la cuisine et laisser Zoro en plan dans son antre pour aller faire des radios était hors de question. C'était impensable. Inimaginable. Ainsi, le cuisinier s'essuya les mains, prit une bouteille de saké et la posa sur le bar. Deux verres la rejoignirent, vite remplis, aussi vite vidés. Sanji finit la vaisselle tranquillement et, tandis que la soirée avançait, la bouteille se vidait et la cuisine empestait le tabac.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, encore, et laissa apparaître un Chopper légèrement énervé.

- Sanji ! Je t'avais dit de venir pour… Ah !

Le renne sursauta en voyant Zoro, se barrant la bouche de ses deux sabots. Zut, il croyait que le cuisinier était seul ! Est-ce qu'il avait trop parlé ?

- Ah oui !, s'empressa de reprendre le blond d'un air enjoué. Tu veux que je vérifie s'il n'y a pas de fantômes dans le dortoir c'est ça ? J'avais complètement zappé !

Essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible, il rejoignit Chopper et le poussa vers la sortie.

- Tu devrais arrêter de croire tout ce que te raconte Usopp quand même !

Puis se tournant vers Zoro, reprenant comme il put le ton grognon qu'il usait à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à lui :

- Hé marimo ! Te sers pas d'une deuxième bouteille sans mon accord, compris ?

Ne laissant même pas à son éternel rival le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Sanji ferma la porte de la cuisine et continua de pousser Chopper jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Une fois entrés, à l'abri des regards, Sanji s'excusa :

- C'est rare mais quand le marimo vient boire le soir, je peux pas vraiment l'abandonner comme ça. Ça paraîtrait louche.

Chopper pencha la tête, ayant du mal à comprendre le raisonnement de Sanji. C'était vrai qu'il ne voulait pas révéler son problème de santé mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas déroger une seule fois de ses habitudes. Et, plus important…

- C'est vrai qu'il y a des fantômes dans le dortoir ?!

Sanji soupira, se rallumant une énième cigarette en passant.

- Mais non, rassure-toi. Bon, on fait vite-fait ces radios, j'aime pas l'idée de laisser le marimo seul dans ma cuisine trop longtemps.

Le petit renne acquiesça, revenu en mode médecin.

- Ah !

- Hum ?

Chopper attrapa la cigarette et l'éteignit sur le rebord de la corbeille avant d'y jeter le mégot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Je viens de l'allumer !

- Interdit jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

- Heiiiiiiin ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Ordre du médecin. En plus, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

- Je m'en fous, je fais ce que je…

Le regard blessé du jeune renne coupa Sanji dans son élan.

- Bon, d'accord, mais juste le temps des radios, après…

- Après, si je vois que ça peut affecter ton état, tu arrêteras définitivement.

- Heiiiiiiin ?! C'est pas possible ça !

- Sanji !

Le blond sursauta à l'appel de son nom.

- Si pour te soigner je dois te forcer à arrêter de fumer, même si je dois employer la force pour ça, je le ferai !

Le blond souffla bruyamment, un brin énervé mais acquiesça en grognant. Il rechignait à obéir à ce seul sacrifice mais après tout, pour lui, la clope, c'était vital !

- Bien, enlève ta chemise. Au fait, tu as bu beaucoup ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude.

- J'espère que ça ne va pas fausser les résultats, murmura pour lui-même le petit renne.

Rapidement, Chopper fit les radios de Sanji et commença à les examiner pendant que le cuisinier se rhabillait. Ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas, au contraire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, parcourant les quelques radios plusieurs fois de suite, n'aimant vraiment pas que ses pires craintes soient fondées.

- Bon j'y vais, bonne nuit Chopper, fit Sanji pressé de retourner dans sa cuisine, une clope déjà de retour dans sa bouche.

- Non attends !

Le blond avait à peine baissé la poignée de la porte alors il attendit, croisant un regard grave qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Aussitôt, Sanji sut que le petit médecin avait mis le doigt sur la cause de son état et ça avait l'air loin d'être rassurant. L'hésitation du renne ne faisait qu'accroitre son anxiété et il décida de revenir s'asseoir sur le lit. Chopper ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, cherchant ses mots. Patiemment, Sanji retira la cigarette non allumée de sa bouche et la fit rouler entre ses doigts, observant le précieux bâton blanc.

- J'imagine que je vais devoir arrêter de fumer…

Chopper se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais finit par acquiescer.

- Sanji, répond-moi honnêtement, réussit-il à articuler. Depuis quand ton cœur te fait mal ?

Le cuistot n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, le sachant déjà.

- Depuis deux ans. Juste après que Bartholomew Kuma nous ait éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde.

Le renne ne jeta même pas un œil aux radios. Il avait juste demandé pour en être certain.

- Tu n'as pas été soigné si je me trompe ?

Sanji repensa à son arrivée sur l'île des travestis et à ses nombreuses nuits blanches à leur échapper. Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres au souvenir de son séjour en enfer.

- Sanji… Ton cœur a subi une blessure qui aurait dû être traitée immédiatement et par manque de soin, il s'est mal cicatrisé.

- En clair Chopper.

Les détails médicaux ne l'intéressaient pas, il voulait juste savoir s'il était possible d'être guéri.

- En clair, tu as deux possibilités. Mais dans tous les cas, tu vas devoir subir une grosse opération.

Sanji écarquilla les yeux et releva enfin les yeux vers le petit médecin. Ce dernier n'avait réellement plus l'air d'une petit boule de poils toute mignonne tant l'anxiété se lisait sur son visage.

- Dans le pire des cas, tu pourrais avoir besoin d'une greffe.

- Une greffe ? Une greffe de quoi ?

Chopper déglutit avant de répondre.

- Une greffe de cœur.

Sanji resta silencieux, sentant son propre cœur marteler sa poitrine, avec ses piques de douleur familières l'accompagnant à chaque battement. Sa main serra la cigarette et la réduisit en miette sans qu'il n'y prête réellement attention, les dents grinçant en serrant la mâchoire. Il prenait peu à peu conscience de sa faiblesse, se rendant compte à quel point il avait été stupide de croire qu'en ignorant la douleur tout rentrerait dans l'ordre tout seul. Il devait accepter le fait de n'être qu'un homme et non un être surmontant tous les obstacles par la seule force de sa volonté. Il n'était plus l'égal de Zoro ou Luffy, à ce niveau-là. Son cœur ne suivait plus le rythme. Pourtant, une chose restait claire dans sa tête.

- Chopper.

Le petit renne attendit que Sanji reprenne la parole, inquiet quant à sa future réaction.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux pas de greffe.

- Mais si…

- Tu as dit qu'il y avait une deuxième possibilité non ?, le coupa le blond, ravalant son envie furieuse de s'allumer une clope.

- Ça ne fonctionnera que si…

- Je te fais confiance, tu y arriveras, le coupa une deuxième fois Sanji.

- Mais…

- Écoute. C'est mon cœur, j'en fais ce que je veux. Mais je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant qu'un homme est mort à ma place.

- Ça arrive que des mourants soient consentants et donc ce serait plutôt irrespectueux de ne pas utiliser leur cœur…

- Et t'en connais beaucoup des donneurs compatibles avec moi sur le point de mourir ?!, s'énerva le blond.

Cette fois, Chopper ne sut quoi répondre et garda la bouche close. Les larmes perlèrent sur le coin de ses yeux, pinçant discrètement le cœur de Sanji. Pourtant, il savait ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait recevoir le cœur d'un autre, ça lui était inconcevable.

- Mais, Sanji…, sanglota le renne. Si ton cœur est trop abîmé pour que je le soigne, tu vas…

Le talon d'une chaussure noire s'abattit violemment sur le plancher, secouant tout le bateau. Pas un membre de l'équipage ne pourrait l'ignorer mais Sanji avait pour l'instant d'autres préoccupations.

- Ne pense pas à ça Chopper. Ça n'arrivera pas parce que tu n'es pas un médecin de pacotille et je ne suis pas un patient comme les autres. D'accord ?

Chopper acquiesça, la peur toujours présente mais l'espoir regagnant peu à peu du terrain.

- Alors, dis-moi, c'est quoi cette deuxième solution ?

Sanji sourit presque en voyant la petite bouille s'essuyer les yeux, rassuré. Lui-même était loin d'être serein mais bizarrement, il arrivait à le supporter en voyant avec quelle détermination le petit médecin prenait son travail à cœur.

Chopper se mit alors à lui expliquer que si son cœur lui faisait mal, c'était le résultat d'une mauvaise cicatrisation. Chaque battement manquait de rouvrir la plaie et le tuer et chaque pointe de douleur était le signe que la cicatrice se rouvrait. Le médecin omit de lui dire qu'un homme normal serait déjà mort à cause de la blessure en elle-même et le fait qu'il ait cicatrisé, même de la mauvaise manière, était une sorte de miracle en soit. Chopper lui expliqua qu'il allait devoir rouvrir la plaie avant d'y poser des sortes de pansements spéciaux, lui permettant de retrouver toute la puissance de son cœur et retirant toute gêne ou douleur.

- C'est pas un truc que tu peux faire, là maintenant ?, demanda plus pour confirmer Sanji.

- Tu plaisantes ?! Il va me falloir beaucoup de temps pour créer ces pansements spéciaux ! D'ailleurs, j'aurai besoin de ton sang pour les fabriquer afin d'être sûr que ton corps ne les rejettera pas.

- Ouais ouais, d'accord, tout ce que tu veux. Mais ton opération, tu crois que ça te prendra combien de temps ? On pourra le faire entre les repas pour ne pas alerter les autres ?

Chopper prit une teinte rouge, énervé, sincèrement en colère de voir son ami prendre tout cela à la légère.

- C'est pas une petite opération ! Tu ne pourras jamais cacher ça aux autres !

Sanji tiqua, tâtant déjà sa poche pour trouver son paquet de cigarettes.

- Tout ce que je peux faire, reprit Chopper, c'est de faire en sorte de ne pas t'opérer à cœur ouvert grâce à une toute nouvelle technique. Ça raccourcira le temps de l'opération et de ton temps de repos.

- Je peux pas vraiment m'accorder le luxe d'un temps de repos, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Tu n'as qu'à le dire aux autres ! Ça les concerne tout autant que toi !

- Pas question !

Le médecin sursauta, comprenant un peu tard qu'il avait été trop loin. Pour Sanji, il était important que tout ceci reste secret, même si cela était extrêmement difficile. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter les autres alors que son état était loin d'être rassurant. Chopper en oubliait la fierté du cuisinier qui ne pouvait se résoudre à s'avouer plus faible que les autres devant ses amis.

- Il faut juste trouver le moyen d'éloigner les autres du Sunny pendant un certain temps, c'est ça ?

- En pleine mer ?!

- Non, ça me semble impossible. Attendons la prochaine île, ça te va ?

Chopper hésita à acquiescer. Il sentit le poids des responsabilités s'abattre sur ses épaules tout en culpabilisant à l'avance, n'aimant décidément pas cacher tout ça aux autres. Cependant, il avait promis, et pour la vie de son ami, il devait respecter cette promesse.

- Oui…, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Au fait, juste pour savoir, après l'opération, j'aurai le droit de fumer ?

- Ce n'est pas recommandé mais j'imagine que oui, quand tu seras guéri.

Sanji lui tendit son paquet avec un sourire confiant.

- Tu veux bien me le garder jusque là ? Je pourrais pas m'en empêcher je pense.

- Oui, répondit timidement Chopper en attrapant le précieux paquet.

- Bon, j'y vais, l'autre marimo a sûrement déjà fini la bouteille.

Chopper ne répondit pas et laissa son ami quitter l'infirmerie. Quant à lui, il ne pouvait pas se morfondre plus longtemps. Sa priorité était de soigner son ami et pour son bien, il devait étudier les précieuses radios d'un cœur meurtri depuis deux ans. Il avait déjà examiné les pilules de Sanji et avait découvert leurs propriétés apaisantes. Cependant, elle ne le guérissait pas. Pire, grâce à elles, il était capable de pousser son corps à bout. Il ne devait plus en reprendre et afin de calmer les futures douleurs du cuisinier, il devait lui administrer un autre traitement. Coûte que coûte, il devait terminer les préparatifs de l'opération et des médicaments adéquats avant qu'ils n'atteignent une nouvelle île, qui, il en était persuadé, ne serai pas de tout repos, comme d'habitude.

* * *

_**J**'espère que le début vous plait ! Je n'ai pas encore bien décidé comment découper les chapitres, l'ayant vu comme un long OS au début. Du coup, je ne sais pas non plus combien de chapitres il y aura dans cette fic (juste plus de 3 xD). _

_**J**'aimerais beaucoup votre avis, n'ayez crainte, un monstre ne sortira pas du pc pour vous maudire sur 36 générations xD ! Mais comme je suis très attachée à cette histoire, ça me semble important de savoir ce qu'en pense les gens (même ceux qui n'aiment pas mais en m'expliquant pourquoi). En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !_

_**P**our les reviews anonymes, je répondrai sur mon profil ;) !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**C**omme promis, me revoilà avec la suite ! Oh, et oui, le week-end commence à partir du vendredi pour moi, vu que le mois de septembre va être très chargé, je préfère poster dès que je le peux ! Mais ça vous arrange, n'est-ce pas ? _

_**J**e suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise, encore merci à tous ceux qui m'envoie des p'tits mots et qui me suivent ! J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes x) ! _

_**J**e m'excuse platement pour ma mauvaise manip' à ceux qui me suivent, le faux deuxième chapitre a heureusement très vite été supprimé xD ! _

_**D**isclaimer : Même si je clamais haut et fort que tout m'appartient, personne ne me croirait et ils auraient bien raison.  
_

___**G**enre : Amitié au sein de l'équipage, plus accès sur la relation entre Chopper et Sanji. Pas de couples. AUCUN SPOIL !_

___**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'aucune terre ne soit en vue. Discrètement, Chopper et Sanji se retrouvaient souvent à l'infirmerie, à la fois pour créer les fameux pansements et donner quelques conseils au cuistot mais surtout, pour trouver un plan pas trop louche afin qu'ils puissent rester sur le Sunny pendant un long moment.

- On peut exclure la première garde du Sunny dès notre arrivée, c'est à ce moment-là que je vais chercher des provisions.

- Oui, et moi j'aurai besoin de deux-trois ustensiles de plus.

- On ne fait rien s'il reste quelqu'un d'autre que nous à bord.

- Je sais Sanji, tu l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois.

Le blond tiqua mais ne dit rien. Depuis qu'il ne fumait plus, il devenait presque colérique et ratait trop souvent ses plats. Heureusement, il avait toujours le temps et l'idée de rattraper son coup, mais cette situation était pour lui intenable.

- Normalement, on n'arrête pas de fumer du jour au lendemain, reprit Chopper, comprenant facilement l'origine de cette mauvaise humeur. Il faut le faire par palier.

- C'est très bien comme ça.

Un bâton blanc entre les dents, Sanji inspira profondément, regrettant amèrement l'absence du goût du tabac. Cependant, ce leurre était pour l'instant suffisant afin de faire croire à l'équipage qu'il continuait à se détruire la santé.

- Je crois que le sucre pourrait t'aider à faire passer le manque.

- Le sucre ?

- Oui, comme des bonbons.

L'œil de Sanji s'illumina, ravi d'apprendre ça. Dommage que le petit renne ne l'ait pas dit plus tôt.

Leur petite réunion secrète se termina rapidement. Des tubes à essai jonchaient le bureau de l'infirmerie, tous contenant le début des pansements spéciaux dont Chopper prenait grand soin. Il avait réussi à convaincre Sanji de refaire des radios et d'autres examens plus poussés. Sa salle d'opération était prête depuis longtemps, il ne leur manquait plus que les derniers outils du médecin et l'opportunité d'opérer son patient.

Sanji, quant à lui, se mit à fredonner pendant que sa mixture prenait la forme de petite boule. Son côté perfectionniste s'était amusé à faire plusieurs parfums, tous identifiés grâce à une couleur caractéristique. Pour lui, il avait préféré en faire une grande quantité à la menthe. Il avait renoncé à en créer une pâle copie au goût tabac, ça lui semblait être une abomination envers la grande cuisine et le tabac. Pour les autres, il y avait plus de choix. La fraise, le citron, l'orange, le cassis… pratiquement tous les fruits y étaient.

Lorsqu'il apporta les friandises sur le pont, il se dit que c'était bien l'une des rares fois où il avait préparé quelque chose pour lui et non pas pour les demoiselles à bord. Il n'osa pas leur mentir, se contentant d'annoncer qu'il avait fait des friandises tout en le leur proposant en premier. Les jeunes femmes ne s'en formalisèrent pas, ou plutôt, ne le remarquèrent même pas. Elles étaient tellement habituées à être choyées par le jeune homme qu'une petite phrase comme _« Je l'ai fait pour vous ! »_ manquant à l'appel n'était pas réellement choquant.

Le blond, voyant à quel point les bonbons étaient appréciés, se dit qu'il lui serait facile d'en garder sur lui tout en fabriquant une nouvelle fournée chaque après-midi. Il reprit son flacon de pilules à l'infirmerie, à présent vide, et le remplit de bonbons. Et, comme l'avait fait remarquer Chopper, le manque s'apaisa enfin. Ça ne remplaçait pas ses précieuses cigarettes mais au moins, il ne piquerait pas de crise de nerfs brusquement. Pour l'instant, il se défoulait sur le marimo, alors ce n'était pas bien grave, mais il sentait que tout pouvait déraper à chaque instant. Au moins, le sucre le calmait.

Au moment de préparer le dîner, Sanji sortit une petite boite donnée spécialement par Chopper. Elle contenait des antidouleurs assez puissants pour qu'il ne perçoive plus les piqures aiguës de son cœur toute la journée. Une fois par jour, juste avant de manger, il avalait un comprimé. Avec ça, il pensait de plus en plus que Chopper était un excellent médecin. Après tout, il n'avait plus apprécié entendre son cœur battre aussi fort depuis longtemps. Il n'avait plus à dissimuler un malaise, une gêne quelconque. Il pouvait se lâcher et ne pas avoir peur qu'une douleur le plie en deux à chaque instant. Sans même l'avoir remarqué, il avait passé son temps à être sur ses gardes, tendu. À présent, c'était une paix intérieure depuis longtemps perdue qui envahissait son corps.

Étrangement, alors que dans l'équipage du chapeau de paille les secrets restaient rarement secrets bien longtemps aux yeux des autres, le fait que Chopper et Sanji se retrouvaient souvent seuls afin de concocter un plan infaillible passa inaperçu, même aux yeux d'une attentive Robin. Les aléas du temps, les rencontres impromptues de personnages incongrus, les nombreuses découvertes sur le monde chaque jour balayaient leur attention des deux complices. Alors, lorsqu'ils accostèrent enfin sur une petite île touristique, rien ne les avait encore alertés.

* * *

Sanji regarda partir les derniers membres de son équipage, ayant craqué une allumette pour ce qu'il espérait ne pas être sa dernière clope. Chopper la lui avait donnée avec un regard timide, assurant que même si ce n'était pas recommandé, le cuisinier pouvait au moins se laisser aller quelques instants avant d'être opéré. Ça aurait pu être une gentille attention si le blond n'avait pas perçu la tension du petit renne. Cette opération n'allait pas être facile pour lui non plus. Le médecin avait parlé d'une nouvelle technique pour opérer de façon plus saine pour le corps mais quelque part, il sentait qu'il n'était pas complètement confiant.

Il souffla de la fumée grise par la bouche, fermant les yeux afin d'en apprécier toute la douceur et la saveur. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine mais ça lui avait tellement manqué ! Jamais il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Dire que même après l'opération, il ne pourrait pas y toucher tout de suite !

- Sanji ?, l'appela Chopper du pont.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, levant la tête. Encore sur le quai après les « au revoir » enjoués auprès des demoiselles, il commençait à peine à s'inquiéter. Pourtant, comme s'il en avait besoin, comme si cela était la dernière fois, il ancra dans sa mémoire la fraicheur de la nuit pendant que la brise faisait claquer les drapeaux flottant sur les mats des nombreux bateaux présents dans le port.

- J'arrive !, fit-il en sautant sur le pont.

L'odeur des embruns flottait tout autour de lui, mélangée à celle caractéristique du bois des navires. Le ciel était parsemé de nuages bleuis par la lumière de la lune sans que les étoiles soient perceptibles mais même sans elles, le décor était à couper le souffle. Enfin, le blond posa les yeux sur la bouille inquiète de son médecin préféré et lui adressa un sourire confiant, presque joyeux.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête, sinon je vais finir par croire que je vais vraiment mourir.

Les yeux de Chopper s'écarquillèrent, brillants comme s'ils allaient verser toutes les larmes du jeune corps mais le renne se reprit aussitôt.

- Laisse-moi faire ! Je vais te guérir Sanji !

Le blond acquiesça, content de le voir aussi sûr de lui. Après tout, lui-même avait aussi besoin d'être rassuré.

Ils s'assurèrent qu'aucun membre de l'équipage n'avait rebroussé chemin pour retourner sur le Sunny puis levèrent l'ancre et firent quitter le bateau du port.

Ce qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas fut un groupe de chasseurs de prime planqués derrière les docks, attendant leur sommeil pour venir les attaquer. L'un d'eux remarqua le départ du bateau, alertant tous les autres.

- Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Les autres pirates sont bien dans l'hôtel comme prévu au moins ?!

Un coup de Den Den Mushi l'en assura et ce fut un peu troublé que le groupe regarda s'éloigner la grande voile du Sunny. Quelque chose n'était pas normal mais il était incapable de savoir s'il avait été repéré ou si c'était une manœuvre prévue par l'équipage du redoutable Chapeau de paille.

* * *

Chopper jeta l'ancre du haut du pont pendant que Sanji remontait les voiles. Ils s'étaient amarrés dans une petite crique, non loin du port mais à l'abri des regards. Le blond avait fait quelques repérages dans la journée et avait découvert l'endroit désert, parfait afin de planquer un navire aussi grand que le Sunny.

Finalement, le plan adopté par les deux complices était d'opérer Sanji la nuit sur le bateau, s'arrangeant pour être de garde à ce moment-là. Cette première étape avait été franchie facilement et à présent, ils espéraient que l'opération ne soit pas trop longue pour se terminer avant le petit matin. Ce ne serait qu'après qu'ils reviendraient amarrer le Sunny au port. Ils évitaient ainsi toute surprise en cachant le navire, même à leurs amis.

La nuit commençait à être bien avancée quand Sanji se décida à pointer le bout de son nez dans l'infirmerie où Chopper finissait les derniers préparatifs. Il se pensait prêt psychologiquement à la suite, même lorsqu'il vit tous les drôles d'instruments médicaux et peu rassurants disposés en rang sur la table à roulette. Il enfila la chemise tout spécialement préparée à son attention ainsi que cette espèce de coiffe immonde pour retenir ses cheveux. Il n'avait décidément plus rien d'un gentleman.

- Tu es prêt ?, demanda Chopper lorsqu'il le vit grimacer devant sa tenue.

- Ouais. Finissons-en.

Le petit renne ouvrit la porte de la salle d'opération et l'invita à s'allonger sur la table couverte d'un drap blanc. Sanji déglutit mais obtempéra aussitôt. Un masque fut posé sur son visage et Chopper se pencha vers lui.

- Inspire profondément. Maintenant, compte jusqu'à 5.

- 1, 2, 3…

La voix de Sanji s'éteignit et tout devint brusquement noir à ses yeux, s'enfonçant dans un sommeil artificiel. Le médecin en fut d'ailleurs soulagé, connaissant la résistance de son patient, il avait dû préparer un anesthésiant puissant. Cependant, rien n'était encore joué. Le plus dur restait à venir et son compagnon lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

Zoro rouspéta une énième fois contre cette sorcière de Nami qui avait encore donné des indications pourries au sujet de leur hôtel. Il pouvait d'ailleurs se l'avouer : il était perdu au milieu de la forêt par sa faute ! Il faisait déjà nuit et son estomac criait famine. Loin de la ville, il ne pensait plus qu'à un bon repas et à un lit douillet. Il aurait dû rester sur le bateau à monter la garde, au moins il n'aurait pas à tourner en rond dans une forêt sombre où chaque arbre se ressemblait.

À un tournant, il sortit enfin de là mais dut s'arrêter aussitôt, coincé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là, cette falaise ? Le bord de la mer le rassura tout de même, se disant qu'en le longeant, il finirait bien par retrouver le port. Dans cette perspective, il commença donc par s'enfoncer dans la forêt, le sens de l'orientation n'étant définitivement pas son fort.

Des ricanements et des cris l'alertèrent pourtant. Des voix provenaient de la plage, en bas de la falaise, et lorsqu'il se pencha pour essayer de mieux voir, il ne put empêcher sa voix de s'échapper.

- Qu… ? Pourquoi le Sunny est là ?!

Zoro avait du mal à en croire son œil mais, effectivement, le drapeau pirate de son capitaine était accroché au mat du bateau. La proue reconnaissable entre toute confirma un peu plus son hypothèse et ce ne fut qu'en voyant un groupe d'hommes sur la plage qu'il s'inquiéta enfin de la situation. Il repéra un passage escarpé menant jusqu'à la plage et s'y précipita, gardant à l'œil l'ombre du Sunny dans la nuit claire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ce foutu sourcil enroulé ?!, se plaignit-il en chemin. Ces types ont pas intérêt à abîmer le Sunny !

Il sauta les derniers quatre mètres de hauteur pour aller plus vite. Il voyait une vingtaine d'hommes sur la plage mais déjà deux petites embarcations se dirigeaient vers le navire. L'épéiste posa une main sur Shusui, prêt à dégainer à tout moment.

- Hé ! Regardez ! On dirait… !, s'écria précipitamment l'un des chasseurs de prime en le repérant.

La lame sombre siffla et fit taire l'homme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?!

- C'est Roronoa Zoro, le Chasseur de primes !

- Ça veut dire que l'autre équipe a déjà été battue ?!

- On est foutu !

Les hommes ne purent qu'hurler lorsqu'une lame aiguisée les trancha sans vergogne. Le silence se fit enfin sur la plage mais manque de bol pour Zoro, il ne trouva aucune autre barque.

- Tch !

Attachant ses sabres sur la tête, il plongea dans l'eau, ne distinguant qu'une faible lumière provenant du bateau sans qu'aucune silhouette, aussi bien ennemie qu'amie, ne soit discernable.

* * *

Au même instant, Chopper ignora la sueur coulant dans son dos, totalement concentré sur sa tâche. Une petite caméra lui permettait de voir le cœur de Sanji sans avoir besoin d'une grande incision. Ainsi, grâce à une dextérité et des outils minuscules, il pouvait rouvrir la cicatrice avant d'y poser les pansements et n'avoir pratiquement pas à s'inquiéter d'un traumatisme pour le corps du blond. Normalement, si tout se passait bien, il n'aurait qu'une minuscule cicatrice due à l'intervention qui se résorberait rapidement.

Complètement absorbé par son travail minutieux, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les bruits de pas d'envahisseurs armés. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie grinça en s'ouvrant qu'il s'immobilisa. Il tourna la tête vers le hublot de la porte de la salle d'opération, espérant avoir un peu trop d'imagination. Mais les pas se voulant discrets derrière la porte l'en dissuada. Il commença à paniquer, se demandant si c'était des amis ou des ennemis. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il n'avait pas beaucoup de possibilités. Incapable de lâcher ses instruments pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer, il souhaitait tout de même que ce ne soit pas des ennemis venus attaquer l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Il n'était vraiment pas certain de pouvoir combattre tout en maintenant le cuisinier en vie. Si jamais un ennemi ouvrait cette porte et voulait les tuer, Chopper ne pouvait que prier pour qu'il le laisse au moins stabiliser le blond avant.

Le petit renne soupira le plus silencieusement possible, faisant en sorte qu'il puisse libérer ses mains dans la perspective d'un combat imminent. Il avait déjà posé le premier pansement et ne pouvait donc pas remettre l'opération à plus tard, il était obligé de la terminer. Cependant, pour quelques minutes, il pouvait lâcher ses instruments, virer les gêneurs et reprendre son travail.

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa et Chopper laissa échapper un petit cri, n'étant absolument pas prêt à tout lâcher pour se battre. Un grand fracas et des hurlements le firent sursauter mais au moins, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Des bruits de course s'entendirent dans l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers le pont où, apparemment, quelqu'un se battait férocement. Le médecin soupira, reprenant son œuvre, remerciant sincèrement cette intervention inattendue. Le combat prit fin rapidement, seuls quelques gémissements s'élevant du pont. Chopper mit la dernière touche finale afin de pouvoir faire une pause au milieu de l'opération et sortit précipitamment de son infirmerie, percutant brutalement son sauveur.

- Chopper !

Le renne au nez bleu leva les yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux verts et un énorme soulagement le prit au cœur. Des larmes s'enfuirent sur son visage et déconcerta quelque peu Zoro.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Pourquoi le Sunny n'est plus au port ?

- Hein ?

Chopper mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que voulait dire l'épéiste puis balaya son regard sur la pelouse où une pile de masses informes formait une petite montagne.

- On a… on a…, hoqueta-t-il. On a été attaqué… ?!

- Je sais, d'ailleurs ils ont parlé d'attaquer les autres mais vu leur niveau, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

- Vraiment ?!

Chopper réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il était soulagé que l'épéiste passe par là et le sorte de cette situation périlleuse mais à présent, il repensait à Sanji, et surtout, au fait qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on apprenne pour son cœur.

- Dans une situation pareille, il fout quoi l'Ero-Cook ?!

- SANJI ?!, hurla le petit renne, intriguant Zoro.

Ce dernier observa l'agitation du médecin et constata qu'il portait ses gants blancs et qu'un masque pendait à son cou. Il détourna le regard pour le jeter à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, se demandant s'il ne s'y passait pas quelque chose à l'intérieur.

- Ahhhh ! Il est parti !, balança sans réfléchir Chopper en le voyant regarder derrière son épaule. Il… il est parti dans la forêt sauver une jeune femme en détresse !

- Tch… Comme d'habitude, il sert à rien !

Chopper se força à rigoler, oubliant que ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de naturel. Cependant, pour l'instant, il ne pensait plus qu'à éloigner Zoro du bateau.

- C'est vrai ! Mais je crois qu'il s'est perdu dans la forêt, tu pourrais aller le chercher ? Moi je vais garder le bateau !, annonça joyeusement le renne.

L'épéiste ne dit rien pendant une seconde, semblant se douter du mensonge, mais finit par râler, déchargeant le Sunny des chasseurs de prime encombrants avant de quitter le navire. Chopper soupira, soulagé. Il put ainsi retourner auprès de Sanji en toute tranquillité et terminer son opération. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il sentait son cœur se serrer à l'idée d'avoir menti à l'un de ses amis. Sa promesse commençait à devenir pesante mais il la tiendrait, coûte que coûte. De toute manière, dans l'immédiat, il devait soigner Sanji.

Le médecin se remit au travail, la lumière de la salle d'opération étant la seule perceptible provenant du Sunny. La nuit claire éclairait le pont dont l'herbe comportait encore quelques traces du précédent combat et, loin dans la forêt sombre, un épéiste cherchait un cuisinier en pestant contre lui.

* * *

_**J**'adore ce chapitre personnellement. Tout est préparé minutieusement par nos deux complices et rien ne se passe réellement comme prévu x) ! Et puis Chopper est trop mignon x3 !  
_

_**N**'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer et je peux même répondre à vos questions ! Je ne sais toujours pas combien de chapitres seront postés mais pas plus de 10 à mon avis x) ! _

_**J**e répondrai aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil ! _

_**À** la semaine prochaine !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**C**oucou tout le monde ! Voici le troisième chap' et je peux maintenant vous dire qu'il y en aura 5 en tout =) ! Merci de continuer à me suivre et à me dire ce que vous pensez, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! _

_**D**isclaimer : Tout est à moi, sauf le monde de One Piece, sauf les personnages, sauf le Sunny... En clair, rien n'est à moi._

_**G**enre : Friendship, no pairing, no spoil !_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

10 heures. Le soleil était déjà haut lorsque Sanji ouvrit les yeux et vit l'heure sur l'horloge de l'infirmerie. Sa première pensée fut que le monde semblait lumineux alors qu'il se sentait au plus mal. Il tourna doucement la tête et reconnut Chopper, endormi assis sur son tabouret, juste à côté de lui. Après l'opération, il avait dû veiller sur lui le reste de la nuit mais avait finit par céder au sommeil. Cela arracha un léger sourire au blond qui eut l'irrésistible envie de se fumer une cigarette.

Il s'assit, grimaçant en constatant le peu de force qu'il possédait. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait joué avec son cœur sans aucune précaution. Pourtant, malgré cette impression, il se sentait revivre. Il le savait au fond de lui : l'opération avait été un succès. Son cœur souffrait encore du contrecoup de l'opération mais bientôt, il redeviendrait ce muscle puissant dont Sanji avait été pourvu dès sa naissance.

Soulevant le drap, il se leva lentement et entreprit de s'habiller. En reboutonnant sa chemise, il passa un doigt sur la couture discrète au niveau de son cœur. Elle était si petite qu'il fallait la chercher pour la voir. Le blond n'en fut que plus impressionné et ravi d'avoir Chopper comme ami.

- Sanji ?! Tu ne devrais pas te lever maintenant !, l'interpella brusquement ce dernier, fraichement réveillé.

Le blond lui sourit et posa sa main sur le chapeau du petit renne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne forcerai pas. Merci pour tout.

Chopper rougit, se retenant comme il put avant d'arborer un énorme sourire et de se tortiller de bonheur.

- Me remercie pas enfoiré !

Souriant, Sanji sortit de l'infirmerie et inspira profondément l'air marin, se gorgeant du soleil tapant directement sur sa peau.

- Bon, je pense qu'il vaut mieux revenir au port sinon les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Le médecin acquiesça joyeusement, heureux de voir son patient en forme. Cependant, il ne manqua pas de lui rappeler de se reposer au maximum même si cela pouvait paraître louche. Le danger n'était pas encore écarté et Sanji ne devait, en aucun cas, prendre part à un combat avant une semaine de repos complet. Le blond accepta, intérieurement conscient qu'en cas d'attaque il ne resterait pas les bras croisés si Nami ou Robin étaient en danger.

* * *

Le port en vue, Sanji décida de se lever. Il avait laissé le gouvernail entre les mains de Chopper et sous son ordre n'avait pas bougé de la marche où il s'était assis. Il mâchonnait un de ses bonbons pour apaiser le cruel besoin d'une cigarette. Chopper le surveillait, cherchant des signes de fatigue ou de souffrance. Mais le blond savait se maîtriser, même alors qu'il était épuisé. Pour l'instant, il se laissait quelque peu aller mais dès qu'il se retrouverait au milieu des autres, il se forcerait à être au top. Et cela inquiétait fortement le médecin.

Le cœur de Sanji bondit de sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut les belles Nami-swan et Robin-chan, heureux de les voir aussi vite. Occultant le fait que tout le monde patientait sur le quai, même un Luffy assommé par les soins de la rousse pour éviter qu'il ramène les pires problèmes du coin, Sanji se pencha sur le bord et agita la main, des centaines de cœur virevoltant autour de lui.

Sitôt après avoir posé le pied sur le quai, Nami lui asséna un magistral coup de Climat Tact sur la tête. Chopper sut l'éviter en argumentant que la disparition du Sunny était due à des chasseurs de prime et qu'ils avaient préféré attendre le matin avant de revenir accoster au port. Comme les chasseurs de prime avaient aussi attaqué le groupe de Nami, le mensonge sut convaincre la navigatrice qui rangea enfin son arme. Cependant, au fond de lui, le médecin sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'en était qu'au deuxième mensonge et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'il devrait probablement encore mentir à ses amis pour tenir sa promesse.

Le départ se fit relativement au calme. Un navire de la marine les avait pris en chasse juste après qu'ils quittent le port mais grâce à un bon coup de burst, ils avaient facilement réussi à le semer. L'équipage avait ainsi facilement repris leur voyage, sans autre souci.

Sanji fredonnait dans la cuisine, Zoro pionçait dans la vigie, Usopp cultivait ses précieuses graines, Nami bronzait sur le transat, Robin lisait le deuxième tome de Et si la fin était plus proche qu'on ne le pense ?, Franky s'occupait des égratignures du Sunny dues à l'abordage de la nuit tandis que Luffy et Brook pêchaient bruyamment. Seul Chopper n'était pas réellement enclin à se détendre, préférant concocter les nouveaux médicaments de Sanji. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au pire alors même qu'il prenait mille précautions. Quelque chose ne lui semblait pas naturel dans ce qu'il faisait. Était-ce réellement nécessaire de cacher la vérité à Luffy et leurs amis ? Devait-il mentir pour respecter une promesse d'un de ses compagnons ? N'était-il pas mieux de n'avoir aucun secret et rester le plus soudé possible ?

Le petit renne ne cessait de se poser ces questions, inquiet. Le fait que personne ne sache que Sanji n'était pas en état de combattre était réellement dangereux. En tant que médecin, et surtout en tant qu'ami, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Surtout, il devait surveiller son état. Cependant, connaissant le blond, ce dernier ferait en sorte de ne pas montrer sa souffrance, même au médecin qui le soignait.

On toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie et la voix d'Usopp s'éleva :

- Hé Chopper ! Viens voir, Brook et Luffy ont réussi à pêcher un poisson trop bizarre !

Le médecin soupira profondément, n'étant absolument pas d'humeur à jouer avec ce genre de choses. S'il n'était pas si anxieux, ses yeux auraient pétillé de curiosité avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur. Le manque d'intérêt de Chopper sembla tout de même titiller le tireur qui ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, découvrant tout un fatras de fioles, poudres et autres ingrédients farfelus.

- Wow ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?!

Chopper paniqua et cria, repoussant Usopp du mieux qu'il put. Finalement, il grandit et embarqua Usopp avec lui, le remue-ménage attirant Luffy et Brook qui, tous ensemble, s'amusèrent à se poursuivre en criant, comme des gamins.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?, murmura pour elle-même Nami en soulevant ses lunettes de soleil.

Robin rit doucement mais finalement, la panique de Chopper passa pour un nouveau jeu auprès de ses compagnons.

Pendant le repas du midi, Sanji n'oublia pas de servir ses princesses tout sourire, heureux de se sentir revivre. Chopper, quant à lui, était redevenu inquiet et n'osait pratiquement pas parler. Il avait même peur de dire quelque chose qui mettrait la puce à l'oreille de l'équipage. Cette attitude étant rare pour le petit renne, cela ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Robin, Nami et même Usopp. Le blond, trop occupé à pavaner autour des deux jeunes femmes, ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.

- Hé Chopper !, l'appela Luffy.

Le renne se retourna vers lui et éclata de rire, son capitaine ayant décidé d'imiter le cuistot, volant quelques plats à l'occasion, se trémoussant comme un dandy. Sanji lui écrasa le pied dans la figure, énervé, mais l'équipage oublia vite la mine tourmentée de leur médecin préféré.

- Oï le cook !, l'apostropha l'épéiste, soulevant sa choppe de bière vide. Sers-moi au lieu de faire l'idiot.

- Je fais pas l'idiot et sers-toi tout seul tête d'algue !

- Tu fais l'idiot à te trémousser à chaque fois que tu vois un jupon et à cause de ça le Sunny a failli se faire couler !

- Hein ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! T'aurais pas un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool ?!

- C'est pas plutôt toi qui a un problème ?! T'étais où quand les chasseurs de prime sont venus attaqués Chopper ?!

Sanji resta sans voix, incapable de poursuivre la dispute. Il lui manquait apparemment une pièce du puzzle pour comprendre de quoi l'accusait le marimo ce qui l'agaçait énormément. Étrangement, le chahut habituel s'était tu, l'équipage s'étonnant qu'il y ait un gagnant entre les deux pires amis.

Le blond espéra au fond de lui qu'un monstre marin vienne les attaquer afin de mettre fin à ce silence de plus en plus gênant. Il évitait avec soin de croiser le regard de Chopper, sachant que cela pouvait les trahir tous les deux. Cependant, il devrait avoir une petite conversation avec lui, plus tard, histoire de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pendant son opération. Le petit renne avait bien parlé d'une attaque contre l'équipage qui avait échoué et pensait que le vol du Sunny était une bonne excuse, rien de plus. Pourtant, Zoro l'accusait de ne pas l'avoir convenablement protégé… Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave cette nuit alors qu'il était inconscient ? Et qu'avait inventé le médecin pour que l'épéiste lui en veuille ?

Pour une fois, ce fut un rire discret de Robin qui débloqua la situation.

- Il faut croire que cette jeune fille était plus en danger que le Sunny.

Le regard de Sanji croisa celui de la brune. L'espace d'un instant, il resta troublé, perdu.

- Pff, tu veux dire qu'elle était juste très mignonne, soupira la navigatrice, déçue de ne pas découvrir une facette cachette du cuisinier.

- Mignonne ou pas, coupa Zoro, toujours sur les nerfs, il a laissé tomber Chopper pour une fille !

- Aucune femme ne sera blessée en ma présence !, reprit Sanji, jouant le jeu.

La dispute entre les deux hommes reprit tout comme les nombreuses discussions autour de la table. Le petit passage où Sanji était resté muet passa à la trappe de toutes les mémoires. Chopper en fut secrètement soulagé, n'ayant pas eu le courage de venir aider le blond en difficulté. En son for intérieur, il avait espéré que le secret volerait en éclat et qu'ainsi il n'ait plus à mentir à ses amis. Cependant, Robin semblait se douter de quelque chose et avant de prendre la parole, elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil complice.

Sans aucun doute, la jeune femme voudrait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais comme à son habitude, elle préféra laisser le temps à ses deux compagnons de venir lui parler d'eux-mêmes. S'ils cachaient quelque chose aux autres, s'ils voulaient réellement le garder pour eux, elle n'avait pas à les forcer à se confier à elle. Elle était intimement persuadée que ce que pouvaient décider ses deux amis ne mettait pas en péril la confiance au sein de l'équipage.

* * *

Sanji se rhabilla, essoufflé. Chopper avait insisté pour l'examiner, lui ordonnant à présent de se reposer aux vues des résultats.

- Tu ne dois pas te forcer Sanji ! Ça ne fait que deux jours que j'ai posé les pansements sur ton cœur alors les combats avec Zoro, tu oublies !

Le blond ravala sa protestation, patientant le temps que le médecin finisse de le sermonner, une fois encore.

- Les médicaments sont là pour t'aider à moins souffrir, pas à te guérir plus rapidement ! Alors prends le temps de te reposer dans la journée ! Même une heure, dans ton cas, c'est faisable non ?

Chopper guetta un signe d'approbation qui ne vint qu'accompagner d'un gros soupir. Le renne retint le sien devant cette attitude désinvolte. Au fond, il savait que l'état de Sanji n'était pas si terrible que ça mais il savait aussi que le moindre relâchement pendant une convalescence pouvait devenir catastrophique. Le blond était loin d'avoir recouvert toutes ses facultés de combat mais il s'obstinait à continuer ses disputes quotidiennes avec l'épéiste ce qui l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Ne pouvait-il pas être raisonnable pendant un moment ?

Heureusement pour eux, Sanji était capable de cuisiner ses propres repas spécifiques à son cas. Sans même avoir soulevé un soupçon de ce côté-là, il mangeait ce que Chopper lui préconisait sans aucun problème. La seule chose qui les avait préoccupés au premier abord était le mensonge inventé par Chopper et ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'opération de Sanji. Ce dernier n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié son inutilité et encore moins qu'il avait été sauvé par la tête d'algue. Le fait que Robin les ait aidés ne le rassurait pas non plus mais finalement, après deux jours sans plus d'anicroches, les deux complices pensèrent que cette histoire était derrière eux. Il ne restait plus au blond qu'à guérir totalement et ils pourraient enfin jeter ce secret aux oubliettes.

Le repas du soir se passa sans incident, les cris et les rires habituels résonnants dans la salle-à-manger. Sanji avait préparé un festin, souriant lorsque les belles Nami et Robin apprécièrent les petits plats qu'il avait préparé exprès pour elles. Rien ne pouvait gâcher cette image, même l'extrême fatigue dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser depuis deux jours. L'équipage restait toujours aussi énergique et il ne trouvait jamais le temps de prendre une pause. De plus, il était difficile pour lui de déroger à ses petites habitudes. Son perfectionnisme culinaire ne l'aidait pas non plus, mettant parfois plus d'une heure à concocter de merveilleux plats pour les repas ou même de simples casse-croûte pour ses ladies adorées.

Luffy lui cria un _« Encore ! »_ joyeux en tendant son assiette et aussitôt, le blond la lui remplit. À cet instant, il commença à espérer que le repas se termine rapidement pour enfin s'asseoir. Il mangeait souvent en décalé, à moitié pendant et après les autres, toujours en train de faire le va-et-vient entre la table et le plan de travail, rarement assis. Certains repas se finissaient sans qu'il ait pu commencer à manger et celui-ci semblait prendre cette voie.

Malgré la fatigue, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'être content. Ses amis s'amusaient et mangeaient avec délice sa cuisine. Même Chopper retrouvait sa bonne humeur pendant les repas. C'était sûrement le seul moment où il n'était pas en train de s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Le cuisinier culpabilisait à cette idée, n'aimant sincèrement pas être un souci pour l'un de ses compagnons.

Ramassant les assiettes après la fin du repas, Sanji vit ses amis quitter la cuisine un à un. Personne n'avait vraisemblablement remarqué sa fatigue et il en était soulagé. Il arrivait à faire face, sans faiblir. Le seul bémol était probablement son manque d'appétit. Il n'avait finalement pratiquement rien mangé, n'ayant pas spécialement faim. Heureusement, Luffy avait fait une razzia de tous les plats et il avait intentionnellement laissé la sienne à sa portée. Ainsi, aucun gâchis de nourriture n'était à déplorer.

Le blond se retourna pour poser les assiettes sur le bar mais un vertige le prit, l'obligeant à s'appuyer au dit bar. Les assiettes frémirent un instant mais il les tint fermement d'une seule main. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut l'impression que le monde tournait dans tous les sens, ne reconnaissant plus le haut ou le bas. Il s'obligea alors à rester immobile pour calmer ses sens. Il savait que s'il essayait de faire un mouvement dans l'immédiat, les assiettes tomberaient bruyamment et alerteraient les autres, ce qui était hors de question. Il sentit des gouttes de sueur couler désagréablement le long de ses tempes et son dos. Il crut son malaise passé et réussit enfin à poser les assiettes sur le bar, s'y accoudant juste après. Il tenta ensuite de reprendre le contrôle de son corps en inspirant profondément mais ses yeux voyaient encore flous et il dut réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Finalement, quand il décida enfin de se relever, il ne savait même pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi.

Il essuya distraitement la sueur de son front et se dirigea vers l'évier pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage afin de se rafraichir un peu. Les points blancs devant ses yeux ne le rassuraient pas et la nausée persistait. S'il avait pu se voir dans un miroir, il était sûr qu'il devait être pâle comme la mort. Si quelqu'un le voyait maintenant, aucun doute qu'il s'inquiéterait pour lui. Ou au moins, saurait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelque part, il fut content que cette faiblesse n'ait eu lieu qu'après le repas du soir. Personne ne risquait de venir immédiatement et il avait un peu de répit avant qu'un certain marimo, s'il voulait boire un coup, ne pointe le bout de son nez. Sanji choisit alors de s'allonger sur le sol, entre le bar et sa cuisine, à l'abri des regards. Il posa le dos de sa main sur son front et ferma les yeux, le souffle court. La seule chose de bien était qu'il n'avait pas mal au cœur. Par contre, tout le reste de son corps était comme malade tant il était épuisé.

Sanji ne se dit qu'à ce moment-là que Chopper avait probablement raison. Il n'était plus qu'un homme avec ses faiblesses et après une grosse opération du cœur, il ferait mieux de rester tranquille et ne surtout pas se forcer. C'était difficile pour lui de se l'avouer et même si la chance d'être seul pendant qu'il se sentait si mal s'était présentée, la prochaine fois, il ne pourrait probablement pas le cacher. Alors, quand il se sentirait mieux, il demanderait à Chopper de lui prescrire un rhume imaginaire pour pouvoir squatter l'infirmerie en toute impunité.

Les sens encore chamboulés, le cuisinier n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni des pas lourds entrer. La main toujours sur le visage, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'une silhouette musclé s'était avancée jusque derrière le bar, le découvrant par la même occasion.

- Ah.

Sanji fronça des sourcils en entendant une exclamation aussi stupide. Puis il réalisa que cette voix appartenait au marimo et, en soulevant son bras, il put lire l'étonnement sur le visage coiffé d'herbe. Pendant un instant, seul un silence surpris de chaque côté persista alors qu'ils se fixaient sans bouger. Zoro ne manqua pas de remarquer la pâleur surprenante du blond mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Sanji se reprit le premier.

- T'as rien vu marimo, jeta-t-il méchamment.

Il se releva, masquant comme il put sa fatigue et sa maladresse devant Zoro qui ne fut pas dupe. Cependant, il comprenait que si le cuistot ne voulait pas montrer de faiblesses, c'était seulement par fierté, qui, tout de même un peu, il respectait. Alors il ne fit aucune remarque. D'habitude, il en aurait allègrement profité pour lui balancer une pique bien sentie. Mais il sentait que découvrir son rival de toujours aussi mal aujourd'hui n'était pas normal.

Sanji lui passa prestement une bouteille d'alcool sans un mot, signe pour Zoro de dégager de sa cuisine. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Si le cook n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler de quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'inquiéter pour un playboy pareil. Dire qu'il avait pensé naïvement profiter de l'absence du blond dans la cuisine pour prendre plus d'une bouteille de saké, c'était raté. Il aurait dû se dire que c'était louche et rebrousser chemin. Quoi qu'il en pense, Zoro était quand même légèrement inquiet d'avoir vu Sanji dans cet état, bien qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

Dans la cuisine, le blond se maudit d'avoir été aussi imprudent. Si le marimo commençait à avoir des doutes, son secret risquait d'être découvert. Mais au moins, peut-être que ses perpétuelles bagarres avec lui seraient moins brutales. C'était, de toute manière, une demande de Chopper. Et à ce niveau-là, il ne pouvait plus que l'approuver.

Il eut l'irrésistible envie d'une clope mais se retint, mâchouillant ses bonbons. Bizarrement, il se sentait comme dégouté de lui-même, de sa faiblesse, de son cœur, fatigué d'être aussi faible. Et pourtant, il se répétait qu'il irait beaucoup mieux plus tard, que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe et que ses deux ans d'entraînements ne seraient pas vains. Sur cette pensée, il termina la vaisselle, espérant secrètement que Zoro revienne pour boire un peu. Simple lubie irréaliste.

* * *

En se levant tôt comme chaque matin, Sanji choisit d'emporter le renne encore endormi. Ce dernier ne réalisa même pas qu'il se faisait ainsi enlever, souriant bêtement pendant son rêve. Son compagnon s'en amusa et finit par les cloitrer dans l'infirmerie. Une fois la porte verrouillée, il balança la peluche sur le lit, ce qui réveilla brutalement le pauvre médecin.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où je suis ?

Chopper vit Sanji debout devant la porte et papillonna des yeux pendant une seconde.

- Sanji ? Qu'est-ce que… Tu vas mal ?!, paniqua le médecin, sautant précipitamment du lit.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Chopper, ça va. Je voulais juste qu'on parle.

Perplexe, Chopper n'arrêta pas pour autant d'examiner le blond des yeux. Ce dernier soupira, gêné d'avoir à demander de l'aide, encore.

- C'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué.

- Je te l'avais dit, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le renne.

- Oui mais je pensais que ça passerait vite. Sauf que là, je sens que je vais pas réussir à faire illusion très longtemps.

Chopper se pinça les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas que Sanji se force, ni qu'il ne dise rien aux autres, et que tout repose sur ses frêles épaules. Le pire était sûrement le nouveau mensonge qu'il allait devoir inventer.

- Et donc ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?, demanda le médecin.

- Prescris-moi un rhume ou je ne sais quoi qui m'oblige à me reposer dans la journée.

Chopper s'en doutait. Il prit une mine contrariée qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du blond.

- Écoute, c'est toi-même qui m'as dit que je devais me reposer et maintenant j'en ai pleinement conscience. Il faut juste faire en sorte que personne ne connaisse la réelle raison.

- Pourquoi tu ne leur dis tout simplement pas ?, osa enfin le petit renne. Ce n'est pas pire que tu sois cloué au lit par un rhume que par la suite d'une opération au cœur ?

Sur ce point, Chopper avait raison. Peut-être. Sûrement. Mais pour Sanji, ce n'était pas possible. Un rhume, ça passe. Un problème au cœur, même guéri, c'est pour toute la vie. S'il révélait tout, les autres ne pourraient plus compter sur lui à cent pour cent. Il en était intimement convaincu, bien qu'il sache que ses amis ne le ménageraient pas pour autant.

- Je vais tousser un peu ce matin pour alerter les autres, conclue-t-il afin de ne pas avoir à répondre.

Il déverrouilla la porte et l'entrouvrit.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé aussi tôt. Je te ferai un petit déj' copieux mais ne dit rien à Luffy, il pourrait m'en réclamer un.

Chopper le laissa partir sans rien dire. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait pas manqué les cernes sous les yeux du blond, ni son pas trainant et sa posture moins droite que d'habitude. Sanji semblait épuisé. Et le connaissant, il n'était venu lui demander une excuse pour se reposer que parce qu'il avait atteint ses limites. Tout à l'heure, il devrait vérifier que tout allait bien chez lui, même s'il protestait. Pour l'heure, il réfléchit rapidement à une maladie bénigne capable de mettre un homme de la trempe de Sanji au lit, et ce n'était pas facile.

* * *

_**J**'adore les passages Sanji/Chopper, encore plus que les passages Sanji/Zoro (et je ne parle que d'amitié, attention ! xD) ! C'est vraiment agréable à écrire (même si des fois c'est un vrai casse-tête xD) et j'espère que c'est agréable à lire =) !  
_

_**D**ites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je répondrai aux anonymes sur mon profil !_

_**À** la semaine prochaine !_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**C**oucou ! Chose promise, chose due, voici le nouveau chap' de **Fierté mal placée** ! Je suis contente de voir que ça vous plait toujours autant ! Sachez qu'il reste un chap' et un épilogue, donc c'est bientôt fini. _

_**D**isclaimer : Bouhou, torture suprême que de dire que rien n'est à moi... snifouille._

_**G**enre : Friendship, no pairing, no spoil. _

_**(**Mon blabla est à la fin**)**_

_**B**onne lecture ! _

* * *

Le petit déjeuner avait été bruyant et fatiguant mais Sanji attendit qu'il se termine avant de tousser pour de faux. D'abord discret, personne ne montra de signe d'intérêt. De même, personne ne fut troublé de ne plus le voir une cigarette au bec, ou plutôt un bâton en carton blanc dans la bouche. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, sachant que s'il montrait trop vite qu'il était malade, ça deviendrait suspect.

Au lieu de faire la vaisselle comme par son habitude, il sortit sur le pont, s'accoudant au bastingage pour contempler les deux femmes les plus belles du monde, du moins pour lui. Bizarrement, la fatigue sembla s'envoler lorsqu'il vit Nami enfiler ses lunettes de soleil tandis que Robin ouvrit son livre devant elle. Le soleil était splendide, la mer était calme, le roulis restait léger… Pendant ce petit moment simple, il se demanda si mentir était une si bonne idée. Il pouvait encore reculer. Cependant, un regard en biais vers Zoro qui soulevait ses haltères et un autre vers Luffy qui faisait joyeusement le cochon pendu sur le grand mat l'en dissuadèrent.

Toute la matinée, il fit en sorte de tousser régulièrement jusqu'à ce que Chopper se mette à s'inquiéter pour de faux. La ruse était puérile, leur jeu d'acteur brouillon. Et pourtant, cela fonctionna. Les sourcils se froncèrent, les questions fusèrent, l'inquiétude monta. Puis l'équipage fut rassuré et Sanji put se reposer. Ça n'avait pas été très compliqué.

Seule l'archéologue ne fut dupe. Elle avait déjà des doutes et ses deux compagnons, complices dans leur mensonge, n'avaient fait qu'attiser un peu plus sa curiosité. L'épéiste non plus avait du mal à y croire, bien que la scène de la veille lui revenait en mémoire dès qu'il croisait le blond. Et quoi qu'ait pu dire la navigatrice, elle se demandait si tout se passait aussi bien que Chopper l'affirmait. Elle avait confiance en ses capacités de médecin mais savoir que Sanji était assez malade pour rester au lit était loin d'être rassurant. Le reste de l'équipage restait étonné mais avala tout de même le mensonge sans broncher. Seul Luffy se mit à hurler, pleurer et paniquer comme un gamin, craignant que son cuisinier préféré ne puisse plus lui faire ses repas. Évidemment, en ventre sur pattes qu'il était, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose de leur capitaine.

Sanji s'allongea dans le lit douillet de l'infirmerie, soupirant agréablement. Il pouvait se relâcher deux bonnes heures, le temps de faire une sieste. Dire qu'il se comportait en marimo maintenant… Cependant, il le fallait. Il devait se concentrer au maximum sur son rétablissement afin de retrouver toute la force qu'il avait durement acquise durant toutes ces années. Ce petit sacrifice temporaire valait le coup. Le blond tentait en tout cas de s'en persuader. Il le fallait. Il était bien obligé.

En réalité, son état l'inquiétait. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer par fierté, mais il devait se confronter à la réalité une fois de temps en temps. Chopper semblait plus anxieux qu'avant et ne le lâchait plus des yeux. Il avait aussi remarqué que le petit médecin était loin d'être ravi de cacher la vérité à leurs compagnons. Et le fait de se sentir aussi mou dans ses gestes n'arrangeait rien. Il n'avait mal nulle part et pourtant, rien ne l'assurait d'être en bonne santé. Être en convalescence n'était décidément pas rassurant. Si au moins il ressentait un peu de douleur, il pourrait se dire qu'avec le temps, sa fatigue et sa douleur disparaitraient ensemble. Mais là, ce n'était pas possible. Cette situation ne plaisait pas du tout au blond bien qu'il soit obligé de s'en contenter. Il espérait sincèrement que Chopper avait raison et qu'une semaine serait suffisante pour qu'il se rétablisse complètement.

Le blond soupira de nouveau, regrettant amèrement ne pas avoir de clope à portée de main. L'idée de fouiller le bureau de Chopper fut aussitôt rejetée. Il ne pouvait pas décevoir le petit renne et désobéir à l'un de ses ordres devenait ridiculement impossible. Tant pis pour la clope. Il se contenterait d'un bonbon à la menthe récemment préparé. Pourtant le sucre ne l'apaisa pas. Sanji se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, incapable de s'endormir. Il avait même l'impression de s'épuiser encore plus. Les yeux fermés, il comptait les sirènes. Rien n'y fit. Une heure s'écoula rapidement ce qui énerva presque le cuistot. Dire qu'il s'était fait passer pour malade afin de dormir un peu et voilà qu'il bousillait sa pause à cause d'une stupide insomnie.

Un bruit assourdissant le sortit du lit, sur ses gardes. Il entendit Luffy crier un _gomu gomu no_ quelconque et une explosion fit tanguer brutalement le Sunny. Plus aucun doute à présent. Ils étaient attaqués !

Sanji se précipita sur le pont, essayant de s'approprier immédiatement la situation afin de réagir au plus vite. Cependant, il se figea un moment en voyant que leur bateau était entièrement encerclé par une flotte de navires de guerre de la marine.

- Franky !, hurla Nami alors qu'elle prenait les choses en main. On doit déguerpir d'ici au plus vite, on peut enclencher un coup de burst ?!

- Je vais mettre du cola !

Le cyborg se précipita à l'intérieur et en le suivant des yeux, la rousse aperçut le blond un peu planté comme un piquet.

- Sanji-kun, Zoro et Luffy, vous me dégagez tous les boulets de canon de devant !

Le cuisinier sursauta mais s'empressa de répondre de doux compliments à la navigatrice en acceptant sa mission. Zoro pesta et Luffy rigola, content d'avoir un peu d'action.

- Quoi ?, cria soudain Chopper mais le bruit de nouveaux coups de canon couvrit sa voix. Non, Sanji ne peut pas…

- Usopp, va tirer un peu sur ces marines, on peut pas être les seuls à se faire canarder !

Tout tremblant, le long nez accepta, se persuadant qu'il était préférable de se réfugier dans le navire que de se risquer à recevoir un boulet sur le pont. L'un d'eux siffla dans sa direction mais une lame affutée la trancha en deux, la faisant exploser à l'écart du navire. Le sniper en pleura de frousse, remerciant sincèrement Zoro pour son intervention. Luffy s'était occupé d'autres boulets tout comme Sanji qui ne se ménageait pas.

- Brook, Chopper et Robin, allez à l'arrière pour empêcher les boulets de nous toucher !, ordonna une nouvelle fois Nami, tenant la barre en prévision du futur coup de burst.

Chopper ouvrit la bouche, voyant son ami donner un coup de pied assez puissant pour renvoyer deux boulets à la fois. Il jeta un œil désespéré vers la jeune femme, incapable de connaître l'anxiété montante du petit médecin. Il devait empêcher le blond d'en faire trop. Malgré leur situation périlleuse, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami risquer d'aggraver son état.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Chopper ?!, cria la rousse en le voyant rester planté au milieu du pont. Va aider Brook et Robin !

- Mais Sanji ! Il ne peut pas…

- Il se débrouillera très bien !, le coupa-t-elle.

Et cette simple affirmation effraya d'autant plus le petit renne. Nami, tout comme le reste de l'équipage, comptait beaucoup sur Sanji et ils savaient que même affaibli par un rhume, même fatigué, même blessé, si l'un des membres de l'équipage était en danger, il saurait se surpasser et le sauver. Ils ne pouvaient pas deviner que ce même Sanji sur qui ils comptaient tant était loin de pouvoir se forcer pour le moment. Que le rhume dont il était censé être affecté n'était qu'un mensonge. Que l'état du blond était plus sérieux que ça.

L'horrible réalité éclata à la face de Chopper. Le secret de Sanji, si bien protégé, empêchait les autres de douter de lui. Et à présent, c'était à double tranchant. Seul le médecin savait que le blond était loin d'être en forme et prêt pour un combat. S'ils ne se sortaient pas rapidement de cette situation, le petit renne craignait le pire.

Un boulet de canon se dirigea vers la rousse mais Sanji s'interposa et lança sa jambe en l'air pour le renvoyer. Le blond était sûr de pouvoir continuer à repousser ses limites et même s'il voyait que Chopper s'inquiétait fortement, il n'avait pas intérêt à flancher. Tout l'équipage était en danger alors c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il s'autoriserait. Même la fatigue n'y ferait rien. Même si cela devenait difficile de bouger souplement, ses membres devenant raides sous l'effort. Et même s'il ressentait des piqures reconnaissables entre toutes au niveau de son cœur. Il forçait peut-être un peu trop mais s'il se relâchait, il ne pourrait protéger personne. Et c'était bien pire que de souffrir le martyr.

Le boulet était à quelques mètres devant lui, fusant à pleine vitesse et sa jambe était placée correctement. Il devait protéger Nami juste derrière lui. Et pourtant, ce fut à ce moment-là que son cœur refusa d'en faire plus. Fugace, l'immense douleur le transperça de part en part et sa jambe retomba lentement, sa vue se brouilla et une insulte lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne distinguait déjà plus la boule noire et savait qu'il était en train de s'effondrer malgré toute sa volonté à rester debout. Il allait probablement mourir si ce boulet le touchait mais si ça pouvait au moins protéger Nami, ça ne serait pas si terrible. La douleur était telle qu'une de ses mains eut le réflexe de se cramponner à sa chemise comme pour apaiser son cœur, sans grand succès.

La rousse, un moment soulagée de voir un grand blond s'interposer entre elle et le boulet, s'étonna de voir sa posture, si belle et élancée d'habitude, être aussi peu stable. En un éclair, Chopper se transforma en Kung-fu Point et bondit vers Sanji, plaçant ses deux bras de chaque côté de la tête blonde avant de plaquer de justesse ses deux sabots sur le boulet pour le renvoyer. Ce dernier explosa et le souffle de l'explosion fit balloter violemment le bateau, renversant la plupart des membres de l'équipage.

- Aaaaaah… !

Le cri du blond alerta tout le monde qui se tourna vers lui et Chopper, ce dernier le tenant fermement dans ses bras. Sanji se cramponnait fortement à sa chemise et seule la douleur occupait son esprit, laissant échapper des cris sans pouvoir les retenir.

- Sanji ?!, s'inquiéta le jeune médecin, redoutant le pire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le boulet l'a touché ?!, voulut comprendre la navigatrice.

Sanji cria de nouveau, incapable de penser à quoique ce soit à part à la douleur. Une toux le prit et du sang s'écoula à la commissure de ses lèvres, inquiétant d'autant plus les autres. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, ne ressentait que cette incommensurable douleur qui enserrait son cœur et alourdissait tout son corps. C'était comme s'il était brûlé et compressé de l'intérieur. Cette sensation occultait de son esprit qu'il était probablement en train de mourir, son cœur n'ayant pas supporté d'être autant sollicité. L'idée de paraître faible devant les autres était loin d'être l'une de ses priorités et en réalité, il voulait juste que la douleur cesse, de n'importe quelle façon.

Une autre toux le secoua, affolant encore plus les autres tant il semblait souffrir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Sanji ?!, hurla Luffy, renvoyant les boulets en même temps.

- Il s'est effondré tout d'un coup, je sais pas pourquoi…, répondit Nami, dépassée.

- Sanji, calme-toi, tenta Chopper en l'allongeant sur le pont, ignorant comme il put les autres, les sifflements des boulets et les explosions.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gardant son sang-froid comme il pouvait. Le fait que Sanji hurle de douleur était loin d'être bon signe. Le sang qu'il crachait était même alarmant. Personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il se passait. Personne ne pouvait savoir que son cœur encore fragile venait de dépasser ses limites. Pour vérifier ses craintes, Chopper posa sa tête sur le torse du blond et entendit les battements de cœur s'emballer. Le médecin se figea, comprenant que tout était une affaire de minutes. S'il ne faisait rien rapidement, Sanji mourrait.

Il se releva précipitamment et grandit afin de porter le cuistot dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'était mis à gémir, trop faible pour crier.

- Chopper !, le retint Nami. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Pendant deux secondes, le médecin eut envie de la repousser violemment afin de courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Cependant, il n'avait pas le droit de perdre son sang-froid maintenant. Il prit une légère inspiration pour tenter de se calmer et prit la parole.

- Je dois opérer Sanji, tout de suite. J'aurai besoin que le bateau bouge le moins possible et… quelqu'un doit venir m'assister, je crois que ça vaudrait mieux.

Nami ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle relâcha le bras du renne et recula d'un pas. Pourtant, elle aussi devait garder son sang-froid et ne pas paniquer.

- D'accord, Robin va te rejoindre ! On va forcer le passage sans utiliser le coup de burst, ça t'ira ?

- Ça devrait aller.

Le médecin courut à l'infirmerie, laissant Nami gérer leur situation périlleuse avec ses compagnons. Franky le croisa et demanda ce qu'avait Sanji sans recevoir de réponse. Le temps était devenu précieux. Chaque seconde comptait. Il aurait bien besoin d'une radio afin de découvrir précisément l'ampleur des dégâts mais il n'en avait absolument pas le temps. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était que l'un ou plusieurs pansements s'étaient détachés avant d'avoir complètement cicatrisé le cœur du blond. C'était la pire des situations possibles.

Rejetant ses craintes, il fut soulagé lorsque Robin entra. Rapidement, il lui expliqua qu'elle allait devoir l'assister afin d'opérer le plus vite possible. Heureusement, Chopper avait pensé à garder des pansements au cas où, bien qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais plus en avoir besoin.

Sur le pont, alors que les boulets continuaient à pleuvoir, l'équipage restait tendu. L'un des leurs était sur la table d'opération sans même savoir pour quelle raison et la marine resserrait son piège sur eux sans qu'ils puissent utiliser un coup de burst pour lui échapper. Ils étaient réellement désavantagés. Cependant, il n'était pas dans la nature des Chapeaux de paille de s'avouer vaincus.

- Luffy, Zoro, on va percer leur formation !, ordonna Nami. Les autres, continuez à nous protéger des boulets ! Usopp, utilise notre pièce maitresse !

- Compris !

La gueule du Sunny s'ouvrit et une lumière éblouissante en sortit, pulvérisant deux gros navires de guerre qui leur barraient le chemin. Bien que le recul soit parfaitement amorti, le Sunny se balança dangereusement et, à l'intérieur de la salle d'opération, Robin fit pousser des bras d'urgence afin de stabiliser la table au maximum. Chopper, quant à lui, resta totalement concentré sur sa tâche. Il savait que ses amis faisaient de leur mieux pour leur permettre de s'échapper. Une petite secousse valait mieux qu'un coup de burst.

Occultant les explosions et les cris de ses amis, le médecin s'assurait que ses mains agissent vite et bien. Comme il l'avait pensé, les pansements n'avaient pas pu empêcher la blessure de se rouvrir, causant une hémorragie qui s'infiltrait dans les poumons. S'il se relâchait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, Sanji s'étoufferait dans son propre sang avant que son cœur ne lâche.

Robin observait le petit renne, le regard sérieux qu'il affichait, ses mains gantées pleines de sang alors que les siennes restaient parfaitement propre. Tout ce dont avait besoin Chopper pour le moment était qu'elle lui passe les précieux instruments dont il usait avec dextérité. Incapable de savoir exactement ce que faisait Chopper ni pourquoi, elle regretta sincèrement n'avoir pas poussé plus loin sa curiosité.

* * *

La fuite fut difficile mais grâce aux talents conjugués de tout l'équipage, elle fut un succès. Voguant à pleine vitesse, n'ayant pourtant plus une seule ombre à leur trousse, l'équipage du Chapeau de paille n'osait rien dire. Posés sur l'herbe du pont, chacun pensait à Sanji, son opération qui durait depuis plusieurs heures, cherchant des indices révélant qu'il allait au plus mal. Ils attendaient le retour de Chopper et Robin avec impatience, n'osant exprimer leurs craintes à voix haute. Beaucoup de questions tourbillonnaient dans leur esprit sans obtenir de réponse immédiate. Le temps restait comme suspendu, interminable. L'attente devenait insupportable.

Lorsque Robin fit son apparition, Nami se leva avec l'espoir de lire sur son visage. Cependant, aucun indice n'était visible, comme d'habitude. Découvrant ses compagnons tous inquiets, même Luffy qui restait exceptionnellement silencieux, la jeune femme sourit ce qui soulagea aussitôt l'équipage.

- Robin, comment il va ?, demanda enfin la navigatrice.

- Chopper a dit qu'il fallait attendre pour en être vraiment sûr.

Cette réponse déconcerta d'autant plus les autres qui ne savaient toujours rien de ce qui arrivait à leur cuisinier. La question brûlait sur toutes les lèvres sans qu'elle ne soit prononcée. Ils sentaient tous que demander à Robin ne servirait probablement pas à grand-chose et qu'attendre Chopper était la meilleure solution.

Lorsque ce dernier arriva, il avait l'air préoccupé et ça n'échappa à personne. Luffy se leva et empêcha son équipage d'exprimer en un brouhaha toutes les questions et inquiétudes qui l'agitaient. En croisant le regard sérieux de son capitaine, Chopper ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Le secret de Sanji allait être découvert et, pire que tout, le blond avait failli mourir, risquant par la même la vie de tout le monde. Alors que les larmes risquaient de couler, il préféra se mordre la lèvre et attendre le verdict de Luffy.

- Chopper, comment va Sanji ?

Comme toujours, le capitaine au chapeau de paille pensait à ses compagnons avant tout le reste. Le petit renne inspira profondément, intimidé par tous les regards posés sur lui.

- Je l'ai stabilisé mais il faut continuer à le surveiller. Si tout se passe bien, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours…

Une vague de soulagement à peine perceptible traversa l'équipage bien que l'inquiétude restait présente.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Ce n'est quand même pas un rhume qui a pu le mettre dans cet état !, remarqua judicieusement la rousse.

Chopper baissa la tête, honteux.

- Tu as raison Nami, finit par avouer le médecin. Sanji… est bien plus fort que ça.

Les autres ne purent qu'acquiescer à cette affirmation. Zoro repensa à tous ses combats contre le cook et surtout à tous leurs matchs nuls. Une fois, il l'avait vu faible. La veille, allongé sur le sol de sa cuisine. Et maintenant, il était certain que ce n'était pas un vulgaire rhume responsable de ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a alors ?

Les têtes tournèrent dans la direction de l'épéiste, tous surpris de le voir s'inquiéter réellement pour le blond. Zoro les ignora comme il put, fixant son regard sur le renne. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se préoccuper du cook mais il sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment en train de vivre une situation ordinaire.

- Sanji m'a fait promettre de ne rien vous dire.

Luffy, tout comme le reste de l'équipage, se sentit blessé, comprenant peu à peu la portée de cette révélation. Si Sanji avait fait promettre à Chopper de se taire, c'était qu'ils leur avaient cachés des choses. Et vu la tournure des évènements, c'était suffisamment grave pour que le blond risque de mourir.

- Mais j'en ai assez !, s'exclama Chopper, les poings serrés. À cause de ce secret, il a failli mourir aujourd'hui sans que vous puissiez vous en douter !

Les larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues et il rapetissa brusquement, un sabot frottant énergiquement ses yeux pour chasser ses larmes.

- Il ne voulait rien vous dire pour pouvoir continuer à vous protéger sans que vous vous inquiétiez pour lui, comme d'habitude ! C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de ne rien vous dire !

- Calme-toi Chopper, fit gentiment Robin en lui tapotant l'épaule. On ne vous en veut pas. On veut juste savoir ce qu'il a.

Le médecin leva ses yeux embués, fatigué de toutes ses heures d'opération. L'anxiété et la culpabilité commençaient à peine à disparaître en présence de ses amis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tout leur dire.

- D'accord. Je vais vous le dire.

L'équipage se rassit, n'ayant même pas eu conscience qu'il s'était levé, écoutant Chopper attentivement.

- Il y a deux ans, avant que Bartholomew Kuma nous éparpille autour du monde, les autres Kuma nous ont infligés pas mal de blessures. L'une d'elle a touché le cœur de Sanji et par manque de soin, il a très mal cicatrisé. Il y a deux jours, je l'ai opéré en secret, comme il me l'avait demandé. Mais c'est loin d'être une intervention sans danger. Il aurait dû se reposer. J'aurai dû le forcer…

Chopper baissa la tête, regrettant amèrement sa faiblesse. Luffy le regardait toujours aussi sérieusement, gardant la bouche fermée. Peut-être qu'il leur en voulait vraiment d'avoir caché un tel secret.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Chopper, voulut le rassurer Nami. Cette fois-ci, il ne bougera pas de son lit avant un moment !

- Ouais, on l'attachera s'il le faut !, renchérit Usopp, fier de son idée.

- Je lui jouerai ma berceuse dès qu'il ouvrira les yeux !, annonça joyeusement Brook en prenant déjà son violon entre ses mains.

- Et si ça suffit pas, continua le sniper, je l'assommerai d'un bon coup de-

- T'es malade ?! Tu veux le tuer plus vite c'est ça ?!, le coupa la rousse d'un coup de Climat Tact.

Brook rigola bruyamment, une dispute enfantine commençant, entrainant même Zoro qui rouspéta aussi fort que les autres. Chopper regarda la scène d'un air dubitatif et une main chaleureuse vint tapoter son chapeau. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, le sourire confiant de son capitaine réchauffa son cœur, le rassurant d'autant plus. Il lui rendit son sourire, plus apaisé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait vraiment des amis exceptionnels.

* * *

_**P**ersonnellement, j'adore ce passage. Il m'a été aussi difficile à écrire mais ça, c'est mon problème xD ! Pour certains qui se demandaient si l'équipage allait apprendre le secret de Sanji et Chopper et comment, vous êtes maintenant satisfaits (ou non, mais alors dites-moi ce qui ne vous plait pas !)_

_**J**'aime montrer que malgré que Sanji soit dans un état critique et inconnu du reste de l'équipage au moment où Chopper l'emmène pour l'opérer, personne ne devient hystérique et incapable de garder son sang-froid. Je suis sûre que cet équipage et les membres qui le composent savent faire un minimum la part des choses et surtout, qu'ils ont confiance en leur médecin et ami. J'espère ne pas être OOC à ce moment-là, s'il vous semble que c'est le cas, j'ai au moins expliqué ma version =) ! N'hésitez pas à me dire la vôtre !  
_

_**J**e répondrai aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil (celle de Tan'doku restera jusqu'à la semaine prochaine) ! _

_**M**erci d'avoir lu mon blabla en plus du reste et à la semaine prochaine =) !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**C**oucou ! Je suis contente de vous publier l'avant-dernier chap' ! Je remercie encore tous ceux qui me lisent et commentent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Allez, encore un épilogue la semaine prochaine et l'histoire se termine, c'est triste non ? _

_**Petites précisions : **J'ai complètement oublié de le dire au tout début, me disant que spoiler ma propre histoire n'était pas de bon goût. C'est assez rare mais pour une fois, les termes médicaux sont loin d'avoir été choisis correctement, j'ai juste fait en sorte que le commun des mortels ne soient pas trop perdus. Je reconnais que cette histoire ne sera pas un chef-d'œuvre mais j'ai préféré favoriser mon imagination plutôt que la réalité. Ne m'en veuillez pas, et pour ceux qui s'y connaissent un peu, pardonnez-moi. Écrire des absurdités n'a pas que de mauvais côtés, enfin je l'espère xD !_

_**D**isclaimer : Tout est à Eichiro Oda et heureusement d'ailleurs x) !  
_

_**G**enre : Friendship, no pairing, no spoil. _

_**B**onne lecture ! _

* * *

Nami entra timidement dans l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que l'un de ses compagnons restait alité mais bizarrement, le fait que ce ne soit pas après une rude bataille où tous avaient des bleus et des bosses rendait cette situation gênante. En plus, elle imaginait plutôt Zoro recouvert de bandages lorsqu'elle pensait à l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait que lui pour se mettre dans un état pas possible. Alors voir le visage du blond paisiblement endormi sous la couverture blanche restait étrange pour elle.

Cependant, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à Shabondy, ce dernier avait essuyé pas mal de blessures. Peut-être même qu'il souffrait déjà à ce moment-là, assez pour que la douleur le gêne dans ses combats. Connaissant sa stupide fierté, aussi poussée que celle de Zoro, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas de le découvrir. Chopper n'avait rien dit là-dessus, sûrement pour éviter qu'ils culpabilisent.

Ce dernier, épuisé, avait fini par manger ce qu'avait préparé Nami malgré l'heure du repas largement dépassée. Et comme Luffy s'était plaint de ne pas avoir à manger lui aussi, elle avait décidé de préparer un plat unique et facturé à outrance juste avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive. L'équipage se plaignit un minimum mais mangea, ne faisant aucune allusion sur le fait que la cuisine de Sanji était bien meilleure que la sienne, et surtout moins coûteuse. Seuls Chopper et Robin purent échapper à la dette, poussés par la rousse à aller se reposer tout en assurant que le reste de l'équipage veillerait sur Sanji à la place du médecin.

Pour cette raison, Nami s'était assise au chevet du blond et l'observait. Des machines qu'utilisait rarement le médecin bipaient au rythme du cœur du blond, les sons stridents particulièrement dérangeants. Elle avait décidé de prendre le premier tour de garde, encore un peu inquiète de son état. Ils avaient déjà traversé tant d'épreuves, se relevant sans cesse, leur volonté comme seul pilier, et là, même la volonté ne pouvait rien pour Sanji. C'était effrayant lorsqu'elle y pensait. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas increvable comme elle l'avait cru. Et si lui ne l'était pas, alors Zoro et Luffy non plus. Elle ne pouvait éviter d'y penser, réalisant sûrement pour la première fois qu'ils n'étaient que de simples humains se soutenant exceptionnellement bien.

Deux heures passèrent sans qu'aucun incident ne vienne troubler sa garde. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte pour prendre sa suite et elle reconnut Usopp dans l'encadrement.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Nami haussa les épaules et frotta ses yeux fatigués.

- Toujours pareil, il dort. On dirait qu'il n'avait pas dormi comme ça depuis longtemps.

Usopp remarqua les cernes sous les yeux du blond et acquiesça.

- Je vais prendre la suite, tu peux aller dormir.

La rousse sourit et s'étira en se levant.

- Merci Usopp, veille bien sur cet imbécile.

- Compte sur moi !, s'exclama fièrement le long nez.

- Chuuut ! Ne le réveille pas !

- Ah oui pardon…

La rousse quitta l'infirmerie et laissa le sniper seul avec Sanji. Ce dernier respirait toujours aussi lentement, les battements de son cœur marqués par des _bip _réguliers. Usopp commença par admirer toute la mécanique entourant le cuisinier, à la fois impressionné et rassuré que leur médecin ait autant de matériel. Ça lui faisait bizarre de s'asseoir et veiller sur le blond, repensant à toutes les fois où ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie, n'hésitant jamais lorsque l'un des membres de l'équipage était en danger. Et quoiqu'il puisse affirmer, le cuisinier était loin d'abandonner les hommes. Sanji restait quelqu'un de confiance alors même qu'il leur avait cachés son état de santé.

Au fond, Usopp comprenait parfaitement cette décision. Savoir que Sanji aussi pouvait mourir alors qu'il le croyait invincible ne le rassurait pas. Durant ses deux dernières années, ils avaient passé leur temps à s'entrainer. Quant à lui, il avait réussi à retrouver un minimum de confiance en lui. Leurs aventures extrêmement dangereuses avaient finalement mis à mal sa détermination mais en y repensant, il imaginait toujours qu'entre Luffy, Zoro et Sanji, il ne risquait rien. Si l'un de ces trois monstres devenaient simplement humains à ses yeux, les autres aussi, évidemment. Et même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il ne pouvait qu'ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient humains, comme lui, comme Nami, comme tout le monde sur ce bateau. Leur force n'avait pas à occulter cet état de fait. Il avait juste été trop stupide, trop faible, pour s'en rendre compte avant.

La nuit avança à toute allure alors qu'il se maudissait de s'être laissé bercer d'illusions. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su. Il avait juste dû attendre d'être confronté à la dure réalité pour enfin l'accepter. Et puisque finalement Sanji n'était pas si invincible que ça, que Zoro et Luffy étaient tout aussi humains que lui, il se devait de devenir plus fort afin qu'un jour, peut-être, il puisse leur rendre la pareille.

Brook fut le suivant, ne constatant aucun progrès du côté du blond. Il s'amusait à gratter légèrement sur les cordes de sa guitare, fredonnant un petit air joyeux. Le fait de se retrouver à veiller sur le cuisinier ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il savait que la mort pouvait frapper à chaque instant, brutalement et stupidement. Même ses nouveaux compagnons n'y échapperaient pas. Et il savait que même une confiance absolue les uns envers les autres ne pourrait pas toujours les sortir de situations périlleuses.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en leur force, surmontant tous les obstacles qui se mettaient sur leur chemin. Alors il avait confiance en Sanji. Il allait guérir et retrouver sa force, et toute cette histoire de cœur ferait simplement partie du passé. Il en était persuadé et ne faisait que constater à quel point ce genre d'évènement touchait l'équipage. Il se disait que pour le moment, chacun doutait de ses propres capacités mais qu'avec le temps, ce sentiment disparaitrait. Alors il jouait de la musique, serein, afin d'apaiser ses amis encore inquiets.

Attiré par la musique et incapable de bricoler convenablement, atteint d'une légère insomnie, Franky le rejoignit dans l'infirmerie, discutant de choses banales et surtout pas du blond toujours endormi. Pour lui, voir ce jeune homme inconscient pendant des heures n'était pas vraiment intéressant. Pourtant, il sentait bien qu'à cause de son état, les autres étaient tendus. Usopp n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son hamac, en quête de sommeil, Chopper murmurait dans son sommeil agité et Zoro ronflait plus que d'habitude, ne l'aidant évidemment pas à trouver le sommeil. Quant à Luffy, il ne le trouvait nulle part. Le charpentier avait naïvement pensé qu'il était allé faire un tour en cuisine mais sans en être certain.

Il avait fini par rejoindre le musicien, se demandant si le blond ne faisait pas exprès d'inquiéter l'équipage. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais la situation semblait tellement surprenante que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit surtout parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un à mettre facilement hors d'état de nuire. Et c'était bien là le problème. Ne l'ayant vu qu'évanoui au cours de la bataille, il n'avait pas tout de suite saisi l'ampleur du choc répercuté sur les autres. Pour lui, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas cyborg comme lui étaient fragiles, même si pour Sanji, Zoro et Luffy, c'était légèrement différent. Pour le reste de l'équipage, ces mêmes trois monstres étaient leur pilier pour avancer, indispensables à leur survie. C'était normal de voir vaciller la confiance des autres lorsque le blond devenait brusquement vulnérable.

Gardant pour lui ses réflexions, il continua de discuter avec le squelette jusqu'à ce que Chopper vienne vérifier que son patient allait bien. Les deux compères le laissèrent tranquille, quittant l'infirmerie redevenue silencieuse. Le renne commença par ausculter Sanji, réprimant son anxiété du mieux qu'il put. Il savait qu'il avait fait tout son possible et que tout reposait sur le blond mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Sanji était pourtant un battant, il le connaissait assez bien pour ça, mais une peur incompréhensible le prenait à la gorge. Les rares heures de sommeil qu'il avait réussi à grappiller n'étaient pas suffisantes pour le calmer totalement et la culpabilité continuait son œuvre.

Il n'avait pas pu garder le secret de Sanji plus longtemps, rompant sa promesse, mais surtout, il avait mis son compagnon en danger en acceptant ce seul caprice. Il avait menti à ses amis sans que cela soit réellement raisonnable et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il le réalisait. Il aurait dû être plus ferme envers Sanji, en tant que médecin mais surtout en tant qu'ami. Et même si le reste de l'équipage ne leur avait encore rien reproché, il savait que ce n'était qu'à cause de l'état de Sanji. Peut-être qu'ils allaient se mettre à douter de lui, ou du blond, maintenant qu'ils leur avaient cachés quelque chose d'aussi grave.

Pourtant, Chopper avait encore un mince espoir que personne ne les accuserait de quoique ce soit. Le sourire confiant de Luffy l'en persuadait plus que de nécessaire d'ailleurs. Pourtant, Luffy n'avait encore réellement rien dit. Il s'était contenté de s'inquiéter pour Sanji, puis pour ses repas, sans soulever de questions gênantes. Leur confiance était-elle vraiment restée intacte ? Chopper n'en savait trop rien, trop fatigué pour y réfléchir correctement.

L'heure du petit déjeuner arriva, avec le léger repas de Nami à la clé, un prix exorbitant en prime. Encore une fois, le petit renne constata que la navigatrice lui faisait une faveur. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes mais puisqu'il pouvait en profiter, il ne se gêna pas et dévora gratuitement le petit déjeuner très simple, si différent de d'habitude.

- Chopper ?, l'appela doucement Nami, surprenant pourtant le médecin. Est-ce que Sanji va mieux ?

Chopper bafouilla avant de répondre à l'affirmative, même si en réalité, il restait un risque que le blond ne s'en remette jamais totalement. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait le dire aux autres. Luffy, qui s'était déjà emparé de plusieurs tartines de ses compagnons malgré les menaces de la rousse, engloutit son butin en une bouchée et se tourna vers son ami.

- Quand est-ce qu'il pourra nous refaire à manger ?

La question énerva Nami qui abattit son poing sur le crâne de son crétin de capitaine. Pourtant, il se releva aussitôt comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais Nami ! Je plaisante pas !

- Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas le moment ?!

- Bien sûr que si !

L'affirmation de Luffy releva la tête de tout le monde de son assiette. Il était rare qu'il contredise Nami et bizarrement, l'équipage sentait que ça pouvait être important.

- Vous êtes tous bizarres depuis que Sanji ne fait plus à manger !, les accusa Luffy.

Ses amis ne surent que dire, incapable de savoir si ce qu'il disait était vrai. Cependant, Luffy n'était pas du genre à balancer ce genre de choses sans raison.

- J'ai pas tout compris ce qu'avait Sanji mais Chopper est là, il sera toujours là pour nous, et Sanji est fort ! Il faut pas s'en faire pour lui !

Il avait raison. Les autres le savaient. Même si Zoro se disait qu'il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas pour cet imbécile. Même si Usopp, Chopper et Nami ne pouvaient plus ignorer que le blond avait perdu cette drôle d'aura qui entourait leurs trois monstres. Même si Franky, Robin et Brook pensaient qu'ils n'étaient que des humains destinés à mourir un jour. Ce fut pourtant l'espoir naïf de leur capitaine qui balaya leurs appréhensions. Il avait confiance en chacun des membres de son équipage. Et ils avaient tout comme lui confiance les uns envers les autres.

Des sourires apparurent, plus ou moins larges selon chacun, mais ils étaient bien tous présents. Cela ravit Luffy qui rigola bruyamment avant d'essayer de voler plus de nourriture. Évidemment, Nami n'apprécia pas la tentative et l'assomma plus fort, propageant des éclairs dans toute la cuisine et une ambiance chaleureuse revint doucement. Chopper se sentit bien mieux, bien qu'encore un peu inquiet pour le cuisinier. Voir sa cuisine ainsi maltraitée ne lui plairait probablement pas même si après un grand nettoyage, on ne verrait plus les tâches de gras qui s'étalaient jusque sur le plafond.

* * *

Zoro poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, encore énervé par la menace de la rousse. Elle avait de nouveau fait jouer la carte de sa dette envers elle pour lui obéir et il se retrouvait ainsi comme un crétin à surveiller un crétin qui dormait profondément au lieu de faire ses exercices quotidiens. En voyant toutes les machines entourant son rival de toujours, il resta pourtant quelques instants interdit, ayant l'étrange impression de vivre un rêve. Ou un cauchemar. C'était juste tellement surréaliste que ce type, trop coriace pour que lui-même arrive à le jeter par-dessus bord, soit devenu aussi faible à cause d'une vieille blessure.

Il balaya toutes ces pensées débiles en une seconde et referma la porte avant de se caser tranquillement au fond du fauteuil de Chopper. En mettant les bras derrière la tête, ce serait l'endroit idéal pour faire une petite sieste. Après tout, l'autre ne faisait que dormir, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en profiter tout autant ? Il ferma alors les yeux et le sommeil le gagna aussitôt.

Alors qu'il était encore profondément endormi, quelque chose alerta son sixième sens. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ouvrit un œil, incapable de dormir plus longtemps. Il tourna la tête vers Sanji pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas envolé pour finalement découvrir que le blond s'agitait énormément dans son lit. En se relevant de son siège, l'épéiste s'aperçut qu'il suait énormément et semblait souffrir, serrant les draps et les dents, pratiquement aucun son ne filtrant à travers sa bouche.

Zoro se leva et s'approcha du blond sans savoir quoi faire. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses cordes de s'occuper de quelqu'un mal en point surtout lorsqu'il voyait son rival souffrir ainsi sans comprendre pourquoi. Cette impression d'être inutile ne l'aidait absolument pas à prendre une décision et Sanji continuait de se tourner et retourner dans son lit sans que Zoro ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Puis, pris d'une lucidité intuitive, il sortit brutalement de l'infirmerie et cria :

- Chopper !

Aussitôt, le petit médecin accourut, tout comme le reste de l'équipage, inquiet pour leur compagnon. Chopper entra dans l'infirmerie tandis que Zoro s'en éloignait, se sentant de trop, totalement inefficace. Heureusement, le renne prit rapidement les choses en main et s'occupa du blond, leur assurant que ce n'était que de la fièvre et que pour cette raison il n'arrivait pas à dormir calmement. Et en effet, une fois la fièvre tombée, Sanji s'était rendormi paisiblement.

Ce passage n'affecta pas tant que ça l'équipage. Ils attendaient seulement que leur cuisinier se réveille, certains qu'il s'en sortirait. Cependant pour Zoro qui s'était vu aussi pathétique, il n'y avait pas pire moment. Bien que Sanji ne soit pas faible, il n'était pas dans un état où l'on pouvait l'abandonner quelques heures sans surveillance. Et le fait que l'épéiste ait fait sa sieste plutôt que de le veiller correctement lui chiffonnait la conscience. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il regrettait cette bévue mais plutôt qu'il sous-estimait peut-être un peu trop la gravité de la situation. Il n'y connaissait rien en opération, bien qu'il en ait subies pas mal, et la plupart du temps, il ne respectait absolument pas les consignes de repos et de ménagement sans que ça lui porte préjudice. Il dormait trois jours, mangeait et reprenait ses entraînements.

Mais puisque pour le blond, cela semblait plus compliqué, il douta de lui-même. Pas de Sanji. Mais bien de lui. Le reconnaissant comme étant au moins aussi fort que lui, le voir ainsi signifiait qu'un jour, il pourrait très bien se retrouver dans la même situation. Cette idée le gênait énormément et il fila aussitôt reprendre ses entraînements, confiant le blond aux autres. Il ne servirait à rien de toute manière s'il restait près de lui. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était devenir plus fort afin de protéger l'équipage, même le cook puisqu'il était loin de pouvoir se lever. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, il ne pouvait que devenir un véritable bouclier jusqu'à ce que son meilleur rival se remette. À ce moment-là seulement, il pourrait retrouver une force équivalente à la sienne qui se confronterait avec lui. Ainsi, une fois que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, il sentait qu'il arrêterait de douter de lui ou de se poser des questions sur sa force.

* * *

_**J**'espère sincèrement que les personnages ne sont pas OOC, et ne me demandez pas pourquoi Luffy est absent de ce chapitre. Je l'adore, mais l'imaginer penser et douter est un peu trop gros pour moi. Vous verrez dans l'épilogue x) ! _

_**M**erci pour tous vos p'tits mots, votre fidélité et tout le reste ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chap' ! Je répondrai aux anonymes sur mon profil (et j'efface les réponses de la semaine dernière). À vos claviers !_


	6. Épilogue

_**E**t voici l'épilogue, le dernier chap' de cette histoire, la conclusion de **Fierté mal placée** ! Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici, lecteurs et surtout revieweurs qui m'ont arrachée un sourire à chacun de leurs petits mots. Mais je vous connais, il faut laisser la place au chap' plutôt qu'au blabla de l'auteur xD !_

_**D**isclaimer : Sanji n'est pas à moi. Et j'aurai bien voulu dire qu'il est à Zoro mais apparemment, un certain Oda les aurait déjà tous les deux dans sa tête. Étrange..._

_**G**enre : Friendship, no pairing, ne spoil._

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand et s'assit brusquement sur son lit, en alerte. Pendant une longue minute, il observa l'infirmerie vide et plongée dans la semi-pénombre, une lampe à huile allumée au coin du bureau de Chopper. Sanji s'aperçut doucement qu'il était torse-nu, un pansement encore présent sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Il n'osa pas y toucher, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi à l'infirmerie, n'ayant que le flash de Nami en danger en tête.

Il décida de se lever et chercher des réponses auprès de Chopper. Il espérait que la navigatrice allait bien tout en redoutant un malaise au sein de l'équipage. Quelque chose lui murmurait à l'oreille que son secret était loin d'avoir été préservé, non pas qu'il doutait du médecin mais que s'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, sans souvenirs et un nouveau pansement en prime, il était clair que quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire.

Il tiqua en constatant que pas une de ses affaires ne se trouvaient dans la pièce, n'étant pas le genre d'homme à se balader en caleçon devant des demoiselles. Il se risqua à entrouvrir la porte pour jeter un œil, espérant secrètement que Chopper passe devant l'infirmerie. Il crut réellement être maudit en ne voyant ni le renne ni qui que ce soit. Il était aussi surpris de voir que la nuit était déjà tombée et il se retourna pour lire l'heure sur l'horloge. En réalité, c'était l'heure du repas. En s'en apercevant, il jura et se faufila sur le pont, tentant d'aller discrètement dans la chambre des garçons pour trouver des vêtements avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine.

Il imaginait tout un équipage affamé, de pauvres demoiselles subissant ce supplice, ce qui était impardonnable pour lui. Le plus vite possible, ignorant le froid et la fatigue, il traversa la pelouse en s'aidant de la lampe à huile empruntée à l'infirmerie. Brusquement, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit, laissant sortir tous les membres de l'équipage. Sanji se sentit pâlir d'horreur et voulut courir dans les escaliers menant au dortoir. Il manqua une marche et s'écroula de tout son long, la lampe à huile dégringolant bruyamment l'escalier.

- Hé mais c'est Sanji !, cria Luffy, ravi. Sanji, à manger !

Nami l'assomma alors d'un coup de poing, l'idiotie de son capitaine ayant dépassé une fois de plus les bornes.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?!, s'inquiéta aussitôt Chopper.

- Sanji-kun ! Tu nous sauves ! Nami n'arrête pas de nous voler notre argent avec ses repas à 10 000 berrys !, s'enthousiasma Usopp, pleurant de bonheur, aussitôt approuvé par Franky et Brook.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche à poil ?, remarqua enfin Zoro.

- Je me demande plutôt pourquoi il s'est allongé dans l'escalier, fit Nami qui se fichait pas mal de voir un homme en caleçon devant elle.

- Je pense plutôt qu'il est mort sur l'escalier, rajouta Robin, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ?! s'écria le médecin, pris de panique.

Le remue-ménage et les discussions plus ou moins sérieuses autour de lui finirent par énerver le blond qui réussit à s'asseoir sur une marche. Chopper sauta aussitôt sur lui pour l'ausculter, sous les yeux de tous, ce que Sanji n'aimait absolument pas.

- Non mais Chopper, arrête ça !

Il repoussa violemment le petit renne qui tomba à la renverse, stoppant immédiatement les plaisanteries à son encontre.

- Sanji-kun !

Le ton de reproche dans la voix de la rousse refroidit le blond qui prit un peu plus le temps d'observer ses compagnons. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Chopper avait pu leur dire et savait encore moins ce qui lui était réellement arrivé. Il était loin d'être présentable aussi, ce qui aurait pu être un bon prétexte pour s'éclipser mais vu le regard de ses amis, il n'était pas question de le laisser tranquillement esquiver leur petite discussion qu'il sentait venir à trois kilomètres.

- Écoute, c'est pour ton bien que Chopper veut t'ausculter, tu dois le laisser faire, reprit Nami avec un ton plus doux.

Sanji déglutit, n'ayant absolument pas la tête à s'extasier sur sa beauté ou sa prévenance. Il pressentait qu'elle en savait trop. Ou plutôt, que tous en savaient trop. Il les regarda un à un, Luffy se frottant encore la tête, et se dit qu'ils étaient un peu trop sérieux pour que ce soit comme d'habitude.

- Jusqu'où vous savez ?, risqua-t-il enfin de demander.

L'équipage se regarda, ne rassurant pas plus le blond, et Chopper s'avança vers lui.

- Je suis désolé Sanji, j'ai dû tout leur dire. Je pouvais pas faire autrement…

Sanji baissa la tête, souhaitant que la pénombre l'aide à masquer son visage. Il ne voulait pas jeter de regard noir vers le pauvre médecin qui faisait toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait. En réalité, il n'en avait même pas le droit. Il avait été assez bête pour essayer de garder secret son problème de santé. Il n'aurait pas dû cacher cette information vitale à son équipage, encore moins impliquer Chopper là-dedans. Pourtant, il avait juste voulu garder l'illusion d'être fort auprès de ses amis. Juste le temps que ce ne soit plus une simple illusion. Il avait échoué et il pensa qu'il avait en plus détruit la confiance des autres en lui.

- Chopper, passe-moi une cigarette.

Tout le monde s'étonna de la demande et le renne hésita fortement à accéder à cette simple requête.

- Tu penses pas que t'es pas en état ?

Sanji releva la tête vers le marimo qui avait insinué qu'il était faible. Non, il l'avait carrément dit. À haute voix, devant tout le monde, devant les deux plus belles jeunes femmes à bord !

- Et toi tu te prends pour qui marimo ?!, s'énerva le blond. T'as déjà oublié mes coups de pieds c'est ça ?!

Sanji se leva trop vite et attrapa précipitamment la rampe avant de la lâcher, comme si de rien n'était.

- Je vois surtout que t'as du mal à rester debout !

Honteux, le cuisinier lança un violent coup de pied en direction de l'épéiste qui se contenta de l'éviter aisément. Le pire pour le blond, c'était que cette simple attaque venait de le vider de toutes ses forces. Mais par fierté, il resta sur ses deux pieds et voulut même redonner un coup de pied afin de rabattre le clapet de cet ivrogne aux cure-dents. Cependant, Chopper qui avait grandi se mit entre eux pour les arrêter.

- Ça suffit Sanji ! Si tu t'effondres encore une fois, tu vas vraiment mourir !

Le blond stoppa son geste et se rendit compte que Chopper n'exagérait pas. Les autres semblaient aussi d'accord avec lui ce qui ne le rassura pas.

- C'est-à-dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le renne au nez bleu le fixa avec détermination avant de lui répondre :

- Je t'ai opéré une deuxième fois quand tu t'es effondré au milieu de la bataille. J'ai cru… Tu étais à deux doigts de…

Chopper déglutit difficilement, se rappelant précisément l'opération plus que délicate qu'il avait faite quelques jours plus tôt. Sanji ne disait rien, réalisant lentement qu'il avait failli mourir et peut-être bien risqué la vie de ses compagnons.

- Mais c'est bon maintenant, conclue Luffy à la surprise de tous. Chopper est un super médecin !

Il fit un énorme sourire, découvrant toutes ses dents, ce qui détendit aussitôt l'équipage au grand complet. Luffy restait toujours Luffy, disant beaucoup d'imbécilités et parfois quelques vérités. Il rigola comme l'imbécile qu'il était, fier d'avoir tous ses compagnons autour de lui. La présence de Sanji était plus que nécessaire pour rétablir l'équilibre au sein de l'équipage et il le savait. Peu importe qu'il ait des problèmes au cœur ou ailleurs tant qu'il restait sur le Sunny. Il resterait toujours son cuisinier préféré, même s'il cachait quelques secrets, même s'il faisait mentir Chopper, même s'il avait inquiété tout le monde.

- Bien, je pense que tu devrais retourner te coucher Sanji-kun, suggéra la navigatrice.

Le blond s'aperçut, un peu tard, qu'il était toujours en sous-vêtements devant deux ladies et acquiesça immédiatement, poussé dans le dos par un Chopper attentif. L'infirmerie serait son refuge temporaire même si le médecin veillerait à ce qu'il le quitte le moins possible. Par la suite, grâce à Nami et son sens aigu de la manipulation, elle réussit l'exploit d'empêcher Sanji de rejoindre sa chère cuisine et de le forcer à garder le lit.

Les jours passèrent, vivants et agités, comme d'habitude, malgré le manque de plus en plus grand de la cuisine de Sanji. Heureusement, le cuisinier était têtu et avait fini par recommencer à faire à manger pour les autres, regagnant juste après son lit afin de se ménager. Être ainsi couvé ne lui convenait absolument pas mais puisque Nami veillait au grain, il se reposa comme il se devait. La rousse et tout l'équipage ne voulaient plus le voir s'effondrer au beau milieu d'une bataille en repoussant les limites de son corps.

Évidemment, certains comme Luffy ou Zoro étaient loin d'être à ses petits soins ce qui rassurait un tant soit peu le blond. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester un assisté toute sa vie, il se le refusait catégoriquement. Même si Nami et Robin restaient ses infirmières personnelles, sa fierté était tout de même bien plus forte.

Un jour, Chopper l'autorisa à quitter l'infirmerie. Il ne se fit pas prier, sauta dans ses vêtements et chopa le paquet de cigarettes que lui tendait le renne avant de sortir s'en fumer une. Il ne pourrait probablement plus avaler un seul bonbon à la menthe jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. De toute manière, rien de mieux qu'une clope pour se détendre et apprécier le bon air marin. Il en ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner totalement de la saveur délicieuse du tabac, frissonnant presque de plaisir.

Bien sûr, ce moment de pur bien-être fut gâché par un être mi-algue mi-humain, transportant des haltères deux fois plus grosses que lui.

- T'as le droit de sortir maintenant ?

Sanji l'ignora purement et simplement, se disant qu'il finirait peut-être par ne plus lui parler, voire même le laisser seul. Mais non.

- Hé le cook, t'es devenu sourd ou quoi ?

Une veine énervée pulsa sur sa tempe mais il laissa couler. Ce marimo ne méritait pas tant d'attention, surtout pas pendant sa première clope depuis des lustres.

- Chopper ! Je crois que Sanji s'est échappé de sa nurserie !

Le coup de pied partit subitement et Zoro dut parer avec ses haltères. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant reculer devant l'autre. Nami les vit et se tourna vers Chopper qui ne réagissait pas.

- Tu les laisses faire ?

- Oui, Sanji a besoin de faire de l'exercice. Il s'est parfaitement reposé mais ses muscles et son cœur ont besoin d'être stimulés pour qu'il retrouve toute sa force.

- Ah bon, se contenta de dire la rousse.

- Mais c'est pas un peu rapide de le faire affronter Zoro ?, demanda Usopp qui ne se douta absolument pas que l'oreille d'un blond l'avait parfaitement entendu.

- C'est vrai, il devrait commencer par des adversaires moins coriaces, renchérit Brook.

- Quoi ? On doit affronter Sanji pour qu'il guérisse plus vite ?, s'incrusta Luffy.

Chopper n'eut pas le temps de leur répondre. Une jambe noire fila dans la direction des trois compères et les propulsèrent dans les airs avec, pour seul atterrissage, un immense océan rempli de monstres marins.

Sanji s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette, bien campé sur ses deux jambes.

- Ça leur apprendra à me sous-estimer !

Le reste de l'équipage sourit à cette réplique puérile jusqu'à ce qu'on réalise subitement que deux possesseurs de fruit du démon coulaient au fond de l'océan. Chopper se mit à paniquer mais Nami le retint de sauter pendant que Zoro plongea dans l'eau, maudissant ce foutu cuistot. Ce dernier fut empêché de rejoindre le marimo par un Chopper revenu à la raison pendant qu'Usopp tentait de ne pas se noyer tout en maintenant la tête hors de l'eau de ses deux acolytes. Finalement, après un beau remue-ménage, tout l'équipage se réunit, Nami distribua ses coups de Climat Tact à tout va, même au blond, et le train-train habituel se remit en route.

Peu à peu, le léger favoritisme envers Sanji disparut, à la plus grande joie de ce dernier, ou presque. Il regrettait sincèrement ne plus être aussi chouchouté par Nami et Robin mais il savait que ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi plus longtemps. Cependant, il remarqua avec quelle nouvelle détermination Usopp s'exerçait à des tirs de plus en plus loin et précis avec sa nouvelle arme. Il avait aussi surpris sans le vouloir la navigatrice en train de donner des coups de Climat Tact dans le vide comme si elle frappait un adversaire invisible. Zoro s'entrainait plus qu'avant, et ce même pendant ses heures de siestes préférées. Chopper le surveillait sans cesse du coin de l'œil et le petit renne ne sortait pratiquement jamais de son infirmerie sans un nouveau bouquin de médecine à apprendre. Franky s'était amusé à lui expliquer le fonctionnement du Franky Shogun tandis que Brook s'évertuait à enchainer ses attaques glacées vers lui, pour le revigorer disait-il.

Finalement, l'équipage garda toujours cette confiance exceptionnelle qui les liait irrémédiablement, et ce malgré le secret longtemps caché de Sanji. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Tant qu'il était encore en vie et à nouveau en bonne santé, les autres pouvaient lui pardonner son égoïsme. Ils avaient juste pris conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément invincibles et que les plus puissants d'entre eux restaient humains, avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. La fierté mal placée de Sanji leur prouva d'ailleurs à quel point les secrets pouvaient tout bouleverser et détruire sur leur passage, et que même sous prétexte de ne pas vouloir les inquiéter et les protéger, le blond aurait dû prévenir ses amis et ne pas hésiter à se confier. Cependant, aucun membre de l'équipage ne crut qu'il était devenu moins fort. L'illusion de son immortalité, ainsi que celle de Luffy et Zoro, avait juste disparu, ce qui n'était, en fin de compte, pas plus mal. Le reste de l'équipage se sentit même plus fort en s'en rendant compte, prenant conscience de leurs propres faiblesses. Et en réalité, jamais encore l'équipage du Chapeau de paille ne s'étaient sentis aussi unis.

**Fin**

* * *

_**J**'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu ! Pour ma part, j'ai adoré l'écrire malgré ma peur de l'OOC x) ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je répondrai aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil et laisserai les réponses pendant deux semaines à partir du post de la review._ _Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt, bye =) !_


End file.
